


Death Call

by Tako345



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega John Watson, PTSD John, discrimination against omegas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: John进了一家提供死期电话服务的公司，这家公司会告诉客户们他们的死亡日期，而有一天，接起电话的人是Sherlock。





	Death Call

1

“所以你现在比我还沦落了？就靠这种工作来混日子？”Harry晃了晃酒瓶，眯起眼盯着John递过来一张宣传单，她喝得太醉，只能勉强认清最顶端的一行大字，“预知您的死亡日期？这是什么鬼东西？老天！不要告诉我你真的打算做这个，看上去像是诈骗。”

John没好气地站在姐姐身前，眉头皱得很深，像是不想再跟这个舌头都醉得搅在一起，还在自顾自发表言论的人多说什么，“是的，我必须做这个，为了不流落街头。还有别的想问的吗？没有的话我先回去了”，他说着就要往门外走，步子迈了大半又被Harry叫住。

“John！”Harry被他惊地从沙发里撑起半边身子，不留神脱了手的酒瓶砸在地上，洒出几滴淡黄色的液体，“John、等一下…”她踉跄着摸到John跟前，死死抓住他的手肘站直，“我们半年没见面了，不留下来聊会儿天…之类的？”

“我觉得没什么好聊的”，John干脆地拒绝了邀请，“生活也好，工作也好。”

Harry痛苦地哼了一声，伸出手去想去握弟弟的手却被立马躲开，“我知道你从战场下来的日子不好过，政府的抚恤金又少…我想说的是，你要是实在撑不下去了就来找我，我毕竟也拿的出、那么一点钱”，她最后几个词说得含混不清，眼神里夹杂着些许恳求，“好吧，就算经济上帮不上太大忙，你也应该经常来找我说说话。”

John低头看着Harry，神情突然变得有些疲惫。

“你还是和小时候一样，如果不逼着问就什么也不讲，把所有事情都留给自己，别以为我不知道，输了比赛和妈妈没给你买玩具那几次，晚上你都偷偷躲在被子里哭”，她顿了顿，小心翼翼地观察着John，过了好一会儿才尽量柔和地继续问道，“究竟遇到些什么麻烦了？”

John仍旧低着头不回答，却没有再一次躲开Harry的手。她捏捏John的掌心，又从他手里接过拐杖，引着他坐到软和的沙发上。

什么麻烦？

麻烦可多了去了。

“我没有做私人顾问或是保健医生的资格”，John嗓音沙哑地开口，双眼放空，“更没有诊所会要一个Omega，一个中过子弹、有战后心理问题，和治不好的腿疾的Omega。”他说完之后Harry没有接话，但他能感到她一下子握紧了自己的手，瘦削的骨头硌得他生疼。

实际上Harry的状况也不比他好到哪里去，和Clara闹掰后独自租住着这间公寓，楼下酒吧的吵闹音乐没日没夜地从窗户缝钻进来，经常断水断电，墙壁大块大块地发霉，租金才得以便宜到她可以支付的程度。

他们确实是对方唯一能依靠的人了，却又不能给予对方更多什么，除了彼此间久久没有散去的沉默。

Harry又开了新的一瓶酒，在酒液不小心顺着下巴滑到衣领上时低声骂了一句。

她也递给了John一瓶，和他碰杯，撞出一点清脆又寂寞的声音。

John很熟悉这气味，他的生活里曾经充满了酒精，医用酒精，他在战场上救人，把摇摇欲坠在生死线上的战友们带回人间。他喜欢这种生活，新鲜、刺激，虽然一个合格Omega绝对不该喜欢上这些东西，但他不能否认自己面对鲜血时从内心蒸腾而来的兴奋感。因此John是与众不同的，Harry也是。当一位女性Alpha和一位男性Omega同时降生在一个家庭，所有人都会认为他们与众不同，并坚信后者将来的命运一定不会平坦。

或许是出于某种说不清的抗拒，John从小就把自己伪装成一个Beta，一直以来忍受着Omega天生的生理弱势，和其他强壮又极具攻击性的Alpha们一起学习训练，最终成功地走上战场，那个他一度最向往的地方，几乎时刻准备好扛起枪冲向炮火中，即使明白可能牺牲自己，也不会有丝毫畏惧。

“我记得以前的你不是这样子的。”

最后还是Harry先开了口，这在John的意料之中。

“你从小就这么好，这么、优秀…我不知道你在阿富汗究竟经历了些什么，可是…”

“Harry，你听着，我很抱歉，但我已经不是从前那个我了，你能明白吗？”

“我不明白，我怎么会明白”，Harry抬起头看他，眼神里带着十分的茫然。

John放下酒瓶，双手握拳，又松开，他深呼吸，喘气的时候觉得眼角突然很湿，“真的很抱歉Harry，但我…”，怎么说呢，这也不全怪拒绝他的那些人，他毕竟受了枪伤，精神状态总是不很稳定，因此别人有理由怀疑他是否患有PTSD或是别的什么病，更何况从阿富汗回来之后，他对任何事都提不起劲来，一些以前会尽力争取的事物也不再能引起他的注意，像是一份好的工作和他人的尊敬。他还留着那些勋章和代表荣誉的发光的小物件，但也只是留着而已，看着它们只会让他觉得那属于另一个人，死去的另一个自己。

“你就当作我把这辈子所有的热情和勇气，都埋在战场上了吧。”

 

从Harry的公寓回来正好十二点，John站到窗边，眺望外面算不上纯粹的夜色，从很远的地方传来模糊的钟声。然后他脱掉鞋子，合着衣服平躺到床上，拐杖紧靠在床沿。

入睡会是一件非常困难的事情——他受伤之后就有战友好意地提醒过他，“最好每天晚上都喝点酒，能让你暂时遗忘掉疼痛和脑子里那些声音，你知道我在说什么，John，虽然康复站的人不建议你这样做，但按他们的建议只会把自己弄得更糟”。

遗憾的是这位战友在前两天自杀了，他今早收到的死讯，那封信还躺在不远处的桌子上。

John叹气，把双掌交叠合拢放在下腹。

他今晚和Harry喝完了她家所有可以进肚子的含水制品，许多瓶啤酒、苏打饮料，混了些不知道有没有过期的烈酒。

他感觉糟透了，胃和喉咙都和火烧一般灼痛，太阳穴也突突直跳，换做以前，在他脸上砸十万英镑也不会这样糟践自己，但现在，根本没人往他脸上砸钱，他就成了这幅鬼样子，浑身散发出难闻的烟酒臭味，食管由于不适而不自主地重复小幅度的呕吐动作，他虚弱地闭上眼抹一把脑门，结果糊了一手黏腻的冷汗。

明天要早起上班。

在昏过去的前一秒，John残存的理智这样提醒自己。

 

 

2

Death Call。

这家公司提供的服务就和字面意思一样简单明了。

John看到宣传单的时候也抱着和Harry一样的想法——这难道真的不是什么新型诈骗？预订了服务好让别人打电话告诉你什么日子会死？大概没有人会当真，最多只把它看作某种恶作剧。他以前似乎也没有听说过类似的东西，除了科幻电影里头，但他还是决定试一试，为了很快就要付不起的房租和三餐着想。

公司位于一栋写字楼的最顶层，John远远地就望见了楼顶上那个显眼的Logo，大红色的，也被印在宣传单上，几乎占去了半个版面。

“呃…您好，我是John，John Watson”，接待的人让John觉得有些眼熟，他盯着女人手里的黑莓手机好一会儿，终于想起来这就是上星期给他面试的人，好像叫Anthea。

“哦好的，Watson先生，请跟我来”，Anthea站起身，两只手还在键盘上敲敲打打，头没有一点要抬起来的意思。

John背着手点点头，默默地跟在她身后。

接待处的左侧是一条狭窄的走廊，走廊两侧则是一扇接着一扇的玻璃门。玻璃门后的办公室都是再正常不过的布置，人们坐在用隔板分开的位置上，低头忙着手里的活儿。

Anthea领着John一直走到了走廊的尽头，推开玻璃门时她回头看了John一眼，“这里暂时只有你一个，因为我们目前还在招人。”

John再次点头。

这间办公室总体来说不算宽敞，但由于两面都是落地的玻璃窗，让环境显得比实际开阔。拉到一半的窗帘遮住了大部分早晨倾斜照射过来的刺眼阳光，John走到窗边撩起窗帘的一角，发现外面能看到的景色竟然意外得很不错。

“你的位置在这儿，Watson”，Anthea指着角落的方向，示意他跟过去，“我想你应该对我们公司的业务有所了解了吧？”

“当然”，John突然有些心虚，不自在地坐在这个今后都属于他的位置上。

“鉴于你的身体状况，我们给你排的工作是最轻的，一天最多五通电话。”

John想他知道这个，他在传单上看到过，这家公司提供的死期电话按时限分为好几种，从最长的二十年到最短的一天内，每种死期电话价格相同，供客户自由选择。所以他猜测自己被安排到的是一天内的那种，果然Anthea接着说道，“听起来工作量很少，不过和你通话的那个人明天之内就会死去，这种感觉细细想来或许也不是太轻松”，她耸耸肩，像是不在意地补充了一句，“之前很多人都受不了，要求换到十年或是五年，他们觉得时间还有这么久，也许那些人还有能力挽救自己的命运，但你要知道，我们预测的准确率在二十年内都有百分之八十。”

“那么一天内呢？”John嘴快地问，不自觉地绷紧了手臂。

“接近百分之百。”

John抽了一口气。

Anthea像是没注意到他神色的变化，拿起耳机戴在他头上，又替他调整麦克风的位置，“电话的拨出是自动的，在拨出前一分钟，你的电脑上会显示这个人的信息，一般只有姓名和死亡时间，有时候还会有死亡原因，要是那人出了大价钱。”

好吧，大价钱，John两眼发直，他知道预订一次只有日期的死期电话就要好几百万。

“如果在通话结束后，你尝试再一次联系或者主动接触客户，一经发现你就会被立刻开除——任何情况下都不要带入私人感情，这是最基本的一点，我想你能明白”，Anthea打开操作系统，输入授权密码，“当然我们和客户之间也是签订过协议的，他们同样不会在通话后尝试回拨。”

电脑屏幕快速闪过一串白色光标，随后被覆盖上两行字：

Christopher Bennet

2012.01.27  9:30（±0.5h）

“看来第一通电话已经到了”，Anthea回过头，笑着拍拍John的肩膀，“祝你好运。”

 

 

3

下午六点，John离开公司，觉得腿脚有些虚软，他经过一家烘焙店，买了充当晚饭的烟熏鸡肉三明治和罐装牛奶，然后慢腾腾地往住处走，不打算打出租车。

他想他需要一些时间来消化这一天的见闻。

其实一天内他只进行了两通对话，第一通在上午九点半，第二通是下午三点。在期间的将近六小时里，屏幕上都维持着吓人的一片黑色，关于这一点Anthea解释说她也不知道系统具体是怎么运行的，这不在她需要关心的范畴里，所以和其他员工一样，John能做的只有收到客户信息后准备通话，其余时间就被动地等待，毕竟谁也不清楚下一通电话何时会拨出。

“当然因为预订二十年的客户比较多，那边人的活儿就相对没那么需要担心受怕，基本上隔几十分钟就会有一通”，Anthea看John一直紧蹙着眉头，安慰般递给他一杯刚泡好的热腾腾的咖啡，“总之你先试试看吧，实在做不来我不会勉强你的，你随时都可以转到其他办公室去。”

John在等红灯时拧开牛奶罐了一大口，柔软的液体滚下发紧的喉咙，让他终于觉得好受了很多。他没有喝Anthea替他泡的那杯咖啡，任由它完全凉掉，最后被自己倒进水池里。也许他有点紧张过度了，一刻不停地盯着屏幕不肯放松半点，像个随时待命的士兵。John自嘲地扯扯嘴角，仅仅一天的工作就让他的肩膀酸得仿佛连续熬了好几天的夜，眼睛也十分红肿，稍微揉揉就沁出泪水来。

“该死”，John忍不住骂道，夹带在人群中走过马路。

看在老天的份上，他不能失去这份工作，一个月好几千磅的工资是好多精英们都不敢奢望的，虽然他在今天之前也完全不相信这种名不见经传的公司能给他这样的待遇，但不久前Anthea向他保证说，就和宣传单上承诺的一样，他该得的钱一分都不会少。John拿出口袋里支票看了看，是的，为了证明这一点，他被预付了一整年的薪水，那数字简直要把他的眼睛晃瞎了。

他希望他能坚持下去，即使待命的感觉确实不怎么好。

他现在就像个刚踏上战场的新兵，或者说新调任的军医，他想起去到阿富汗最早的日子里，那时候他的每一天都过得心惊肉跳，没人知道下一刻谁会倒下，在哪里倒下，而自己能做的就只有随时准备好接到指令，奔跑着去救人，用绷带止住他们汩汩而出的鲜血。

“John，你可以的…”，他粗鲁地撕开三明治的包装，烟熏鸡肉的味道令他一整天没有进食的肚子大声叫嚷起来，“这算什么呢，你可是上尉…”

 

当晚John又去了Harry家。

开门时Harry显得有些吃惊，随后立刻问起他的工作，而John只是摇摇头把支票给了她，“不用担心我。”

他没想告诉Harry更多其他的事情了，简单嘱咐几句就转身离开。

回到公寓后John拉开抽屉拿出电脑，进入了自己只字未写的博客，有人建议他通过写博客来调整情绪，他觉得关于战乱实在没什么好说，无非是狰狞的伤口，以及暴动又害死了多少无辜的百姓。但他突然想写写今天的事，就算只能给自己一个人看。

今早他和公司签了保密协定，上面一条接一条的规矩他没能细看，但不泄露任何客户信息这一点他还是知晓的。

John把博客设置成仅自己可见，思来想去又退出来，在桌面上新建了一个加密文档。

敲下第一行字，John如释重负地叹了一口气，把后背靠上座椅，紧绷太久的肌肉全部放松下来。

接通他第一个电话的是位声音温柔的老太太，她解释说她是Christopher的母亲。

“呃..好的”，John舔舔嘴唇，望向身旁的Anthea，后者用眼神鼓励他继续往下说，“那么Bennet太太，我们很抱歉地通知您，您的儿子Christopher Bennet将于明天九点半左右离世，请务必代为转告。”

说完的下一秒John就涨红了脸。

他说得太生硬了，没有介绍自己的身份，语气也僵直得可怕。

回应他的是对面长久的沉默，老人微弱的呼吸声逐渐增强，最后变成不能压抑的啜泣，这无疑让John更加慌神。

“Bennet太太？…抱歉…”

“噢，小伙子…我吓到你了？”她像是哭着哭着又无奈地笑了出来，“我想起来了，你一定是那个…唔，算了，Chrissy就是这样，喜欢这种新鲜玩意儿，花大价钱只为了买个告诉他坏日子的电话。”

“我想…是的。”

“事到如今我没什么好隐瞒的了…我儿子一年前被查出了骨癌，你一定知道这种病吧，那是一种会很痛很痛的病。”

“我知道。”

“所以…真的就是、明天了吗？”

John不知道该如何回答，木讷地对着空气点点头。

“其实这不完全是坏事，我也不忍心让他一直这么痛苦下去，他就在我身边睡着呢…他好久没有这么安稳地睡过一觉了…”

然后通话就被突兀地切断了，Anthea告诉他，他没有安慰客户的必要，在信息传达完毕后系统就会自动断开连接。

“不太人道对吧？”她半开玩笑地说道，又叮嘱了几句才走出办公室。

这只是第一个故事，而不可料想的永远是下一个。下午接到第二条客户信息时，自认为做足了心理准备的John还是被吓得从椅子上跳起来。客户的名字属于一个熟人，他的上司，一位上了年纪的军官，算不上和蔼，但总体来说十分正直可靠。

他考虑过这种情况出现的可能，需要由他来告知自己身边人的死亡，但远远没想到这会来临得这么快。

John开口的时候不得不压低声音，以免被对方辨认出来。

同样的，通知完毕后他迎来了一片似乎没有尽头的寂静，他安静而耐心地等待着，直到那个过往回忆里的声音喑哑地挤出一句，“Roger that.”

接着电话被切断。

 

John敲下最后的句点，放下手指。

他没能写得很具体，但比起以前对着空白博客坐一整个下午，他已经进步了很多。

为了奖励自己，他拿出冰箱里的速冻蘑菇汤，放进锅里煮上，闻着越来越浓郁的香气对着墙壁出神。

 

 

4

正常工作了一个星期之后，John迎来了他的发情期。

战时痛苦的经历依旧在身体里留有很深的记忆，长期依赖抑制剂和各种药物让他在离开战场之后的每一次发情都不好受，不过这一次的情况似乎没有很糟糕，只是有些头晕，所以John觉得他完全没必要顾虑太多。

他在规定的上班时间前一个小时来到了自己的位置上坐下，为摆在桌上的油绿色植物浇了点水。

这一个星期以来平均每天他只需要应付两至三个电话，最多一次是五个，就像Anthea和他保证过的那样轻松。虽然适应这种工作方式的过程谈不上多轻松，但John已经学会了不整天盯着屏幕看，他买了几本书，等待的时候随手翻翻，或者在本子上写些东西——也许哪一天他不做这个了，就会试试当一个写手，他觉得挺不赖。

同时他也学会了不去怀疑这家公司和它的系统运作方式，因为他亲眼见证了Anthea口中接近百分之百的预测准确率。在他工作的第三天早晨，他就在报纸上看到了一则自杀式爆炸袭击的新闻，接着又在初步确认的罹难者名单里找到了他上司的名字，也就是前两天下午和他短暂通话的那位军官。

“That’s brilliant…”

John无意识地喃喃，过了好一会儿才意识到自己说了多么不得体的话。

随后涌入脑中的便是种种猜测和恐惧，当然，只要是正常人都会有类似的想法，像是“说不定我效力的公司就是幕后黑手？”以及“要是警方追查起来该如何证明清白？”之类的，John不安地拿起水杯，却发现Anthea不知道什么时候站到了他身后，一副十分了然的表情。

“这事跟我们没有半毛钱关系，也不会有警察敢找上门来”，她没好气地说着，“说起来你考虑得怎么样了，要换到别的地方去吗？”

John摇摇头，“我想我比较适合待在这儿，你们还没找到除了我之外的其他人，不是么”，他环顾一下空荡荡的办公室，没意识到自己的嘴角挂起了些可以称为自信的笑容。

“那好”，Anthea也笑了笑。

实际上John观察过坐在玻璃门后和自己从事一样工作的那些人，他们比自己要忙碌一些，顶着黑眼圈，桌上总是摆着热咖啡，脸上的表情无一例外得很难看，这让John心里生出了一丝怜悯，毕竟他们不是他，他见过太多的死亡和支离破碎的家庭、悲剧，让他能更加坦然地面对一切。

像是终于找到了作为退伍残疾士兵的优点，John不再做那么多关于中枪的噩梦，他开始规律地饮食、作息，在睡前期待新一天的到来，即使这意味着又有几个可怜人要得知自己的死期，但对John来说，这是好事，能给他不确定和适当的警惕感，他承认，他有些怀念这个。

 

八点半，陆陆续续的有人来到公司，John已经写完了一个小故事，和前来为他输授权密码的Anthea打招呼。

“你今天看起来挺不错”，她漫不经心地回应道。

“谢谢。”

 

而意外是在十点左右发生的。

John的电脑上显示出了一位客户的名字，但这不是重点，重点在于，屏幕上只有一行名字，没有死亡日期和时间。其实John有能力推断出来，按照规律，死期大概会是明天的这个时间点，但他从来没有遇到这种情况，只好先清了清嗓子。

“您好？”

问话时John还在绞尽脑汁地想该怎么正确表述，“抱歉我们的系统出现了故障，虽然不知道具体是什么时候，但请您小心，大概就是明天”？

不，这样说不太好。

John晃晃头打消想法，一边等待着对方的回话。可听筒里除了微小的电流噪声，什么也没有，这让John皱起眉毛，他又咳了一声，“您好？Holmes先生？”

Holmes这个姓氏并不常见，却带给John一种莫名的熟悉感，也许他在哪儿听说过。

“Hello？”

对面仍旧没有任何动静。

难道是耳机出故障了？John想着，把手伸向头顶，指尖触到了皮制的外耳罩。

这时一声尖锐的爆鸣突然贯穿了他的耳洞，震得他一瞬间大脑一片空白，回过神来他发现自己喘着粗气站在办公桌前，被扯下来的耳机正拎在手里。

John检视四周，确认爆炸声是来自电话那一头而不是这里，“Holmes先生！”他不自觉地拔高了音调，心跳在胸腔里头咚咚地撞着，他很害怕通话在这时被切断。显然那位不说话的Holmes遇到了麻烦，被绑架？周围发生了爆炸？John知道他不该关心这些，却本能地希望自己能帮上忙，“你能听见吗？你还好吗？”

期间又一声怪响传过来，这回听起来像是玻璃制品掉在地上摔得粉碎。

John的心都提到了嗓子眼，无数想象闪过他的脑海，也许对面的人正被挟持。

快回话啊，他在心里急切地催促着，拳头在身侧捏紧。Stay with me…他不由地默念，就像怀中抱着昏迷不醒的战士，他呼唤他，希望他坚持住，不要这么快闭上双眼。

漫长的等候过后，那一头终于传来一句低沉的，“请说。”

John一下子怔在原地。

他本以为会得到慌张或是虚弱的求救，但结果完全相反。

男人的声音冷静而平稳，携带着一种说不清的磁力，让人联想到半眯着眼的黑豹，喉咙深处发出低吼。

没等John说话，男人又自顾自地抱怨道，“老天，我一定要宰了Mycroft。”

“抱歉？什么？”John不明所以地眨眨眼。

“没什么，我知道你想说的，可怜的家伙，我明天就会死，对不对？”

Holmes的语速很快，说这话时一副满不在乎的语气，完全不像是在谈论自己的性命。

“我想…是、的？”

“Bored.”男人咂咂嘴下了结论。

好了，就到此为止吧，John觉得摸不清头脑，直到那迷惑人的低沉声音再次响起来，才发现通话还没有被切断。

“我的地址是221B Baker Street，冰箱里的牛奶没有了。”

   

   

5

站在超市冷柜前的John觉得自己就是个十足的傻蛋。

“该买脱脂的，全脂的，还是含益生菌的发酵乳呢？”

他上一秒在思索着诸如此类的问题，活像个为自家小孩挑选牛奶的尽职父亲。

John抬起手表看了眼时间，十二点二十六分，这代表距离他的午间休息结束只有不到二十分钟，而他把大部分午休时间都花在了为Holmes先生挑选牛奶这件事上，自己还饿着肚子。

说实话他完全没有这样做的职责，他可能会因此被开除，支票会被收回，然后他又要重复被各个诊所拒绝的辛酸历程，从此与自家姐姐相依为命。也许没这么夸张，但他该死的为什么站在这里发了快十分钟呆，却仍旧没能做好下一步打算？

John有些生气，把这些归咎于与生俱来的正义感在作祟。

看在上帝的份上，那个可怜人明天就要死了，而自己只是好心给他送罐奶，宽慰一下他，让他感受来自人间的最后一份爱意，或许是最后一份。

他还想知道电话里那些乱七八糟的声音究竟是怎么发出来的，但他大概没有机会，因为他打定好了，为了尽量避免被开除，他必须悄悄地把牛奶放在221B门口，接着迅速离开。这样显然不太算是直接接触了客户，至少John是这么觉得的。

“先生？请问您需要帮助吗？我推荐这一款——”

他又站了好几分钟，引来了一旁的销售员。

“哦，不用了谢谢，我拿这个就好”，John拎起一瓶足足一升的全脂牛奶，想了想又加了一罐放进购物篮。

 

坐出租车来到贝克街花了John十几磅，加上刚刚的两瓶牛奶一共将近二十磅，他突然觉得有些肉疼，赶忙安慰自己，这是在行善事。

贝克街接近伦敦的中心区，John猜这位Holmes大概是个有钱人——当然有钱，能订得起死期电话的都是有些钱人和官员，只可惜快要死了。

他看好了门前的那两级台阶，准备把牛奶放上去就离开，还特意嘱咐出租车司机停在路边等他。

走近的时候他忍不住朝楼上忘了一眼，上头的窗户拉着浅咖啡色的窗帘，隐约有舒缓的小提琴旋律从缝隙里飘出来，很快又被隐没在街道的喧哗中。这么看来他还挺高雅，John弯下腰，把第一瓶奶置上台阶，而恰巧这时，面前的门被拉开了。

“Wow”，开门的人发出小声的惊呼，和慌忙抬起头的John对上眼，“Sherlock告诉我会有客人，我就下来了，噢…快跟我上去吧，小伙子，他在等你。”

“等一下——”

John从老太太口里听到了客户的名字，于是赶紧把牛奶递过去，“我还是不上去了，您能帮忙把这些转交给Sherlock Holmes吗？我想，我并不是他的客人。”

“你不是，来咨询他的？”Hudson露出迷惑的神情，双手在围裙上擦了擦接过牛奶。

“不是”，John摇摇头，再次否定。

“那有些可惜，我刚烤好了饼干，你或许想尝一尝。”

John被她的话逗笑，“谢谢，不过我真的该回去了”，他指指身后的出租车，歉意地眨眨眼，“把这些都留给Holmes先生吧。”

“哦不，他每次都不怎么吃”，老太太的声调听起来像是在抱怨。

这些话激起了些许John对这位奇怪客户的兴趣，但也只是一点而已，他抬手腕看表，发现自己注定是要迟到了，“再见”，他转身走到路边坐上车，对司机说了声抱歉，“把我送回刚才的地方吧，麻烦您开快一点。”

只剩五分钟，他肯定赶不回去。虽然这家公司没有全勤奖，迟到次数在限制范围内也不会克扣工资，但John心里还是异常不舒坦，他不习惯迟到，军队严谨的生活纪律里从来不存在迟到。

驾驶座上的司机扭扭身子，John以为他要发动了，于是把后背陷进不算柔软的皮制座椅里。

“请问您是…John Watson吗？”结果对方扭过身子递来一部手机，“刚刚有一通电话打进来，我不知道是谁，他说要找John Watson，我不认识什么人姓Watson…”

“是我”，John的眉毛拧起来，后背离开皮革。

“那好，这是找你的。”

听筒里传来的声音和料想中一模一样，是上午那个男人，准确一点来说，他就在这古怪男人的楼下，“上来坐坐吧，John，Mrs. Hudson已经泡好茶了，你不能拒绝她的好意。”

滚你的，John觉得自己被骗了，这人到底是谁？他两只眼睛狠狠瞪着同样在状况外的司机，把他视为同谋。

“你要的东西我让人送上去了。”

“是Anthea让你来的。”

“你到底是谁？”

那人再次咂咂嘴，像是不耐烦了，沉默几秒后主动挂断了电话。

 

 

6

John最终放走了在他看来十分可疑的出租车司机，他站在那一行暗金色的221B下面，不自在地整理着衣服下摆。

他几分钟前给Anthea打了个电话，但是立马被转接到了语音留言箱。

这实在是很古怪，他中午离开公司时想询问她关于系统出错的问题，可那时候他就没能找到她，接待的前台空荡一片，桌上留着几张白纸。他拉住一位匆忙赶出去吃午饭的同事，得到的答案当然是不知道。

如果说Anthea是恰好是有事外出，又不方便接听电话，那么问题就全出在这个Holmes身上。John的脑中形成了好几种猜测，对方的声音听起来很年轻，性格却似乎不怎么好——喜欢不耐烦地咂嘴，随便挂电话，讲话也完全不合礼仪——这让他不得不往那些极端又有异常天赋和怪癖的黑客们身上想，他们熟悉计算机和软件，不找正经工作，就靠黑进大公司系统贩卖信息来挣钱，他在新闻上看过不少案例，报道的结尾总是在呼吁政府想办法改善网络安全状况，但他没想过这种事真会被他碰上。

利用人们的慈悲心，把他们骗到住处附近就当面勒索，因此他的直觉没有错，那个司机一定是帮凶。

也许Anthea口中那些要求换岗位的人也并不是由于受不了打击，而是因为他们同样遇上了这个人，被诱拐到这里骗走了不少钱，迫于生计不能离职，就只好想办法换到别的地方去。

不过这次他们找错人了，John挺起胸脯叩响黑色的大门。尽管他的想法还有很多漏洞，但他现在一心只想着制伏那个诈骗者，让他在自己面前乖乖就范。

开门的还是Mrs. Hudson。

“您好？噢！你是刚才——”

“不好意思，夫人，借过一下。”

John急匆匆地挤开门，柱着拐杖往里面走了好几步又回过头，“Holmes先生，他在楼上是吗？”

“是的”，老太太有些愠怒地看他，“你们这些年轻人！总是喜欢急急忙忙的，你看我的胯骨就不好，你也该多为自己的腿想想，等到老了，你就知道有多难受了。”

“多谢您的关心”，John没等她念叨完就一瘸一拐地往楼上去了，木板在他脚下发出沉重的吱呀声。

那个Holmes仍旧在拉小提琴，旋律听起来不紧不慢，甚至每一个句末的颤音都被揉得恰到好处。

John把右腿搬上最后一级台阶，琴声才刹地停了。

眼前带点潮气的木门是虚掩着的，他毫不犹豫地一下子推开，看见个子瘦高的卷发男人正站在窗边，这让他想起刚才自己在门外抬头张望以及别的所有动作，都被这人躲在窗帘后尽收眼底。

听到声音Sherlock转过身，把小提琴拿下肩头，随意地和琴弓一起搁置在一旁的单人沙发上。他的眼睛是极淡的灰绿，在阳光照耀下近乎透明，只留有最中央的瞳孔呈现出一抹暗色，那对眼珠里流露出了疑惑，又在睫毛扇动间快速消失。

“你是第一个。”

这莫名其妙的话从他同样淡色的薄唇间吐出来。

老天，他的皮肤也太苍白了，贫血般得发白。

“什么？”

John像是看得出了神，下意识地问道。

而对方只是微微颔首，用眼神示意他进来坐下。

长沙发前的矮桌上果真放着杯热茶，盛着茶的中式茶杯站在一本摇摇欲坠的硬皮书上，硬皮书下则堆着凌乱的报纸、信件，和各种杂乱的纸质文件。

John把茶杯和书都往里扶了扶，眼神依旧黏在Sherlock身上。

他看起来不像是典型的诈骗犯，从他眼里看不出狡猾只有给人疏离感的冷漠。他正朝自己走过来，胸前被肌肉撑出来的衬衫褶皱很是惹眼，“所以应该是…Doctor·John Watson…谢天谢地，这回Mycroft终于找对人了，你也许能帮上大忙。”

他又在提起那个名字了，他说的话还是不让人理解。

John正打算开口质问他一切的来龙去脉，一张口却变成了句发呛的“Holy shit”。

如果没看错的话，这家伙的厨房正冒着烟！

这就能很好地解释电话里的爆炸声了。

“那儿在冒烟，你没发觉吗？”

Sherlock扭头不在意地望了望，淡淡地嗯了声，但John已经站起身快步走过去，拐杖也没有拿。

那些可怕的烟气是乳白色的，没有气味，团状笼罩在桌子上方，还有源源不断的烟从餐桌，或者说，试验台的发生器里喷出来。John盖灭一盏快要燃尽的酒精灯，又看了眼碎在地上没人打扫的烧瓶，漏出来的液体把地板侵蚀得黑了一大块，“为什么这里没有烟雾报警器？！”他大吼时的音量把自己都吓了一跳。

“我拆了。”

“看在上帝的份上你能把窗子打开吗？”

“它很快就能反应完了，我只是弄错了剂量”，Sherlock嘟囔着，不满于John的过度反应，但还是顺从地推开窗子。阳光更多地直射进来，让他不适地眯起双眼。

“我猜你是中学化学老师？大学教授？”John费劲地抬起僵硬的右腿，把它杵在一边好让自己蹲下，随后用指尖粘起地上的黑色粉末凑在鼻子下闻了闻，“这种药品一般人弄不到。”

“呃…我是警察。”

“警察？所以你不是骗子？”

John扶着桌缘站起来，眼尖地发现了埋在玻璃仪器中的一袋白色晶体，“那这个又怎么说？”他把巴掌大的袋子拎出来，夹在食指和中指之间，朝着Sherlock的方向晃悠。

意料之中对方露出躲闪的神情，“我是、缉毒警。”

“有化学方面爱好的缉毒警？”

“是的”，Sherlock回答得很真诚，还把双手背在了身后，而John盯着他胸前的扣子无奈地笑着摇头。

“既然你不是骗子，我就不追究你为什么会知道我的名字了，警察先生”，John把装着可卡因的袋子扔回原来的地方，“请自己小心吧，我该做的都做了，牛奶在你的管家那儿，我想，她是这儿的管家对吧？”他拿出手机拨通Anthea的电话，这回没有被转接。他真的不想继续纠缠下去了，打算和Anthea讲明之后就返回公司，他可没有能力插手别人的命运。

“你打电话给谁？”这时一直不对John类似审查的行为表明态度的Sherlock却突然紧张地朝他走过来，试图抢他的手机，而John条件反射地侧身躲过。

“Watson？”

“是我。”

Sherlock在一旁丧气地垂下肩膀，喃喃了一句John听不清的抱怨。

“你现在在哪儿？”

John心下一惊，他本想好好解释一番，可Anthea的消息远比自己想象的要灵通很多，于是他选择诚实回答，“抱歉，我在贝克街，一位客户家里。”

“情况紧急，我需要确认你确实和Sherlock Holmes先生待在一起。”

“什么？”John再次摆出那副傻透了的疑惑表情，他转头看向抱住胳膊一脸听天由命的Sherlock，仿佛全世界只有自己被蒙在鼓里，“我可以提问吗？”

“Sherlock是Mycroft Holmes的弟弟。”

“Mycroft？”

又是这名字，John发现Sherlock整张脸都皱到了一块儿。

“Holmes先生是公司的创始也是执掌人。”

这下子John才迟钝地记起对Holmes这个姓氏的熟悉感来源于哪里，他在宣传单上读到过。

“你了解这些就足够了，总之，Sherlock不能死。”

“不能死？”

当然了，谁想让自己的亲弟弟英年早逝，更何况他看起来挺健康，非要说的话大概只能死于飞来横祸。

“请尽量保障他的安全，我会让系统筛选出最可能的死亡原因，之后再和你联系”，Anthea顿了顿，接着补充，“不能让他碰毒品，枪最好也先替他收起来。”

听到这里，John望着墙纸上突兀的几枚弹孔，恍然大悟般点点头。

剧情转折了多次终于逐渐明了——Sherlock的哥哥管着这家公司，因此想要知道他的名字并不难。他不是诈骗犯，也不可能是什么缉毒警，只是个大龄的叛逆青年，沉迷毒品，又不想被家人管束，才会在几分钟前这么紧张地来夺他手机。

John挂断电话后抿出友好的笑容，“‘缉毒警’先生，我想我需要对你的公寓进行一次全面排查了，请务必配合。”

 

 

7

这人可真是幼稚啊。

John用鸡毛扫帚的手柄捅了捅窝在沙发上似乎是在闹脾气的Sherlock，“借过一下”，或许是他的语气太像爱管闲事的家长了，对方猛地从臂弯里抬起头，灰绿色眼睛里塞满了不快。他像是想说些什么，和John互相瞪视着僵持了半分钟，最终却是站起身踏过矮桌径直走进了起居室一旁的房间，随后砰的摔上门。

John失笑。

他并不是拿这完全没有一点大人样子的Holmes没有办法，相反，耍脾气这种再低级不过的伎俩，他和Harry早在十岁多一点的年纪就不屑于使用了，所以他才不会对此抱有任何愧疚，而是十分怡然自得地拿起鸡毛帚掸着沙发表面的薄灰。

从积灰的程度来看还算干净，至少比厨房里的试验台以及矮桌都要干净得多。

John由衷地觉得相比排查，自己更像是在提供某种免费的家政服务。他先是把试验台上所有可疑的物品通通扫进了垃圾桶，然后他打开冰箱，里面空无一物，但弥漫着一股刺鼻的腐臭味，同时内壁和隔板上沾染着类似凝固血液的痕迹。好吧，John捂着鼻子关上冰箱门，决定暂时不去猜测它的具体用处。

当他转身准备离开厨房去打扫客厅的时候，Sherlock就已经是那副怪样子了，整个身子蜷在一块儿，苍白的脚趾头不自在地抠成一团，留给他的是视野里小一号衬衫下线条流畅的挺阔后背，和同样流畅而饱满的臀部。

什么？

John感到自己的视线猛地跳了一下。

为了掩饰匆忙移开目光的尴尬——即使Sherlock根本没在注意这边，John还是心虚地咳嗽了一声。

他该不会是个Alpha吧？

John的脑子里突然闪过这个想法。

移开的视线又重新回到刚才的地方，从糟乱的黑色卷发滑向雪白的一截脖颈。

不太像。

虽然他的体格和身型勉强算得上强壮，但和战场上那些大家伙们比起来，差得根本不止一点。John回想起为参战而接受的擒拿训练，每一次他都必须要打起百分百的精神，才能保证自己的胳膊不被那些浑身肌肉的Alpha们碾碎。而眼前这个，性格古怪，不能自理生活，也没有任何具有侵略性的气场，所以在真正闻到他的气味之前，John决定暂时将他认定为Beta。

随后，他向楼下的Hudson太太借来了鸡毛扫帚。

这位老太太并没有过多地询问他原由，反倒是露出了一副“我知道这是怎么一回事”的表情，拍着他的肩膀说道，“我觉得Sherlock可能比较害羞，但楼上还有一间客房，如果你需要的话。”

“好、好的…？”John从Hudson手里接过扫帚和一大盘饼干，不知道第几次不明所以地拧起眉头。

 

在这一天稍晚些的时候，勤恳的John最终从沙发的夹缝里找到了一支针头弯折的注射器。没有迹象表明Sherlock最近使用过它，但至少证明了他背着哥哥吸毒确有其事。除此之外，John还在一对花色斑斓的波斯拖鞋里找出了几捆上等烟草。他拿起它们左右端详，认定这对拖鞋大概是私人收藏品，因为他实在很难想象Sherlock把脚塞进它们的样子。

除了这些，加上之前在试验台上发现的危险药品，似乎也没有特别需要提防的地方了，John把拖鞋放回原位后，坐进靠门的单人沙发里，满意地看着被打扫整齐的起居室。他接着端起冷掉的茶啜了一大口，茶液滚下喉咙，在舌根留下了淡淡的苦味。

说实话他对于这种家务事其实并不算陌生，因为从很小的时候开始，他就接掌了各种类似于烹饪和清洗衣物的家务活，这些也是作为Omega的必修课，为了今后能更好地管理家庭，抚养小孩。John对家务并不反感，但他知道自己不属于这里。他习惯和别人保持一定的距离，自小就被称赞拥有绅士风度，长大后由于内心对性别的抵触，他也从未越过那条底线。因此他明白，他不会有小孩，更不会和别的Alpha结合。这当然也和Harry有一点关系，他记得小的时候姐姐总是把自己揽在怀里，装出一副凶狠的样子，警告他说，Alpha们都是负心汉，你一定要小心不要上他们的当。

“可你明明也是个Alpha”，John会鼓着脸蛋这么回答她，而Harry只是耸肩，说，“我和他们不一样。”

得知自己要参军时，Harry的第一反应也是对他性别的担忧，像是类似“军营里都是些乱发情的公狗，你会被他们生吞活剥”这样的警告，那些天里John听了无数句，但最终Harry还是没能阻止他。John想，他们大概就是在那阵子彻底闹掰的，他给Harry留了地址，却从未收到过来信，因此回到伦敦之后，他也自然地拒绝了她的好意。

现在回过头来仔细地想想，John发觉以往的自己实在是执拗得有些可怕，为了不该有的自尊心而付出了一切，他确实因此得到了许多荣誉，证明作为Omega并不会比那些所谓有天生优势的Alpha差，但结果也同样得惨重，战争留给他的伤痛远比名誉要多——一条近似于残废的右腿，说不清的心理疾病，以及无人依靠的窘境，这就是如今的John Watson。

他终究没能摆脱所有Omega该面临的问题，他是否该寻求一个家庭？又是否要选择每天忙于家务、照看小孩？

想到这里John摇摇头，并不是因为不想，而是他觉得，就算他改变了心意，大概也不会有能看得上他的Alpha了。

老天，这段多愁善感可来得不大对头。John猛地回过神，发觉一大杯冷茶都被自己胡乱地吞下了肚子，同时腿部和后颈的酸胀感提醒他应该服用缓解发情期症状的药物了。他习惯性地把手伸进夹克右侧胸前的口袋，里面却没有任何东西。

“Damn it！”，他想起那些药片都放在办公桌的抽屉里，而中午又出门得过于匆忙，他没有把它们装进口袋。

John慌张地站起来，接着气恼地拿起拐杖敲了一下铺着厚地毯的地板，发出不大的一声闷响。一些不适感一旦被意识到之后，往往会变得越来越清晰，仿佛本还能继续维持一段时间的药效一下子全部消失了。很快他的胸口开始发烫，酸胀弥漫到全身的肌肉，眼皮也止不住地往下沉。

他很熟悉这些症状，所以他知道自己现在最需要的是不受打扰的睡眠。在没有药物治疗的情况下，能够稍微减轻劳作带来身体的疲惫和发情期的各种不适。

John站在原地犹豫了一会儿。

不远处的长沙发显然不是个很好的选择，这会进一步加剧背部的疼痛，但他还是先朝那儿走了过去。

被仔细打扫过的沙发看起来很洁净，也足够柔软，John弯腰凑下身子，鼻腔里混入一丝淡淡的烟草味。这让他警觉地眨了眨眼睛，同时突然想起Mrs. Hudson不久前告诉过他，楼上有一间空的客房。

John的脑海中立刻浮现出一张铺着厚褥的大床，被子散发出干净而使人安心的洗涤剂味道，这正是他迫切需要的。

于是他直起身子，在令人不快的眩晕中找回平衡，走向Sherlock的房间。

出于基本的礼貌，他想他必须先取得这位Holmes先生的同意，尽管不论那人准许与否，他都会毫不客气地睡进去，权当作他工作一个下午的酬劳。

John曲起食指和中指，轻轻叩响了房门。而和料想中一样，里面没有传来任何回应。

“Mr. Holmes？”

如果Sherlock只是睡着了，那么这再好不过。可要是他依旧孩子气地对他发脾气，并因此故意不回答的话，这就比较棘手了，John在战场上可没哄过小孩。

但基于事实，John更倾向于相信后者，他加大手上的力道，又问了一句。

“Mr. Holmes？”

这回房门后出现了一些窸窸窣窣的响动，像是有人窝在床上懒懒地翻了个身。

“我困了，借一下楼上的客房”，医生的口气听起来不太友好，因为肩膀上该死的枪伤正一跳一跳地发疼，明明在室内却像是有冷风钻进了皮肉。

“你听到了吗，Sherlock？”他喊了他的名字，可对方还是不予回应。

John无奈地叹气，把重心全部压到拐杖，“看在你哥哥的份上，不要在我睡着的时候自杀，或是做别的傻事，好吗？也不要嗑药。”

Sherlock的回答依旧是沉默。

“嘿”，John的耐心快要耗尽了，“我知道你不喜欢我乱翻你的东西，但这是为你好，你今后的日子还很长呢，孩子，不会有人乐意看到你死掉的”，他声音越说越小，到最后近乎于低声的喃喃，他不确定Sherlock是否听到了，但无法抵挡的困意正席卷过来。

片刻之后，他终究没能得到任何回应。

我尽力了，John扶住额头闷哼着转身，这人的情商最多只有三岁，他这样想着，用尽所有力气把自己搬上楼，甚至没有拉过被子就陷入了睡眠。

 

 

8

不知道过了几个小时，抑或是几分钟，John被噼里啪啦的巨响从噩梦中拉出来。

他正梦见自己所在的部队遭受了武装分子的偷袭，他们掩藏的地方被炸出了许多大窟窿，到处尘土飞扬，有人受伤了，向他求助。

John顶着密集的枪弹朝传出呼救的地方跑去，压低身子的同时一只手拉开枪栓。他的枪法很准，在整个部队里都数一数二，甚至可以说没有人比John Watson的右手更稳了。

他端着枪摸到受伤战友的身边，用手势告诉他只要解决了二十码之外的狙击手，就立刻带他回去。

准星已经瞄准了远处那人的头部，只要扣下扳机。

“John！”

不行，他的手剧烈地抖了一下。刹那间四面八方都传来呼唤他的声音，John…John…John Watson…Here…I need you.

太多人了，求救的人太多了，他做不到。

“John！”

一颗破片手榴弹在不远处爆炸，尖锐的碎片透过作战服刺入他的腰腹和手臂、嵌进枪管，弥漫的硫火味无法形容得刺鼻。

“John Watson！”

“噢！”他惊叫着从床上坐起来，发现被褥被自己扭成一团紧紧拢在怀里，就像每一个被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，额头上布满冷汗，呼吸不稳，“怎么了！”他气急败坏地大吼。门外的人一定是在用拳头捶门，才能发出这么惊天动地的声音。

“I need you！NOW！”

操。

他把汗湿的碎发一股脑全部抓到头顶，气势汹汹地跳下床拉开门。

见到他，门外的Sherlock如释重负地放下了拍红的双手，“你终于醒了，来，拿上这个，我们走”，他往医生怀里扔了一把左轮，一同无视了对方恶狠狠的眼神。

“什么？”

“那个人，那个杀人犯！他就要出洞了，感谢上帝！快来，我们必须马上出发”，Sherlock表现得完全像是个嗑药磕过头了的精神病人，原本高耸而苍白的颧骨上浮起一层粉红，下垂的嘴角此刻也扬着兴奋的笑容。他快步走回自己的房间穿好黑色风衣，出来时却见到John仍旧一动不动站在楼上望着他。

“快下来吧John，时间要来不及了。”

“如果我说不呢。”

John的回答让他皱起鼻子，“什么意思？”

“我才该问你，Mr. Holmes，这是怎么一回事？”他把手里的枪抛回Sherlock手上，而后者敏捷地单手接住。

他还没完全从梦境中脱离出来，身体的不适也未彻底消失，Sherlock弹珠般一连串的话让他晕乎乎的脑子有些转不过来。

“杀人犯？我不明白现在的情况。还有，你果然藏着枪，不打算解释一下？”John一边说着一边柱起拐杖下楼。

“该说的我都说了”，Sherlock的眼神里流露出不满，在John走到他面前时不动声色地后退了一步，“我是个警察，现在要去制伏一个恶劣的潜逃罪犯”，他说着又掏出一本警员证，唰地甩开，继而在John看清之前熟练地合上。

“那么我不允许你去。”

“Jesus！”

“假设你说的情况属实——说实话我已经完全搞不懂你们一家人是怎么一回事了，总之我不会让你出去，去拿着枪对付罪犯之类，这很危险！…别跟我说你忘了早上那通电话”，John忽略了Sherlock脸上充满讽刺的神情，执意要把话说开，“你死了我会丢掉这份工作，明白吗？所以你不能去，我更不会去。”

Sherlock沉默地看了他一会儿，目光从他额上的皱纹缓慢挪向身后的壁钟，“真的来不及了，你听我说，John”，他压低嗓音，“我必须要捉住他，赶在他再杀一个无辜的人之前，你一定能懂这一点的，你是医生！我必须要去，而且，我需要你的帮助。”

他灰绿色眼珠里满载的真诚几乎要把John打动了。他感到片刻的犹疑，因为Sherlock正把双手放在他的肩膀上，认真地看着他，像是企图把他的想法读透，或是说服。

“首先”，John最终顶住了压力，在开口前清了清嗓子，“我还是不能相信你是警察，也不知道你所说的抓捕罪犯究竟是不是真的，其次”，他提起拐杖，把他横在Sherlock面前，“看到了吗？我是个残废，如果你指的帮助是让我和罪犯打一架再制伏他的话，我做不到。”

“John！”

Sherlock急切地把脸凑得更近，浑身散发出一种不容拒绝的胁迫，把眼前的人紧紧包围，“我了解你，你会答应我的，对吗？”

John回以冷笑，“Mr. Holmes”，他不客气地拍开肩上的手，重新拉开两人之间的距离，“我想我们在今天之前从未有过任何交集，说过的话也不过是那么十几句，甚至比不上楼下便利店的售货员，你凭什么能够说了解我？”他算是看清楚这个人了，不切实际的空想者，叛逆又无药可救的瘾君子。“你给我听好了，我哪儿也不会去，你也一样。”

“John！”

“谁他妈允许你喊我名字了！”他大吼，像发怒的狮子般瞪视着黑发青年，在对方的目光中捕捉到了一丝惊讶。

“好吧，Doctor、Dr. Watson”，Sherlock摊开手掌示意他冷静，“我想我了解得足够多了，你是军医对吗？在阿富汗服过役。”

“停下。”

“我还知道你肩膀上的枪伤，还有你的心理医生，你不该听她的话，你的腿——”

“够了停下！”John愤怒地把食指狠狠戳上Sherlock的胸膛，“我不会相信你的话，一定是Mycroft给了你我的资料。”

Sherlock摇头。

“别和我耍什么把戏。”

“但你总不会傻到告诉他们，你有一个酗酒、最近刚和妻子离婚的哥哥的事吧”，Sherlock试探性地再次靠近，微微充血的嘴唇执意吐出那个被禁止的音节，“John？”

 

和Sherlock一起坐上出租车的John气不打一处来。

即使Sherlock坦白说他其实是个咨询侦探，还用一番精彩的推理把他彻底折服，他还是不能消气。

“就算这样你也不能随便拿我的手机！”他过大的音量几乎要在出租车狭小的空间里撞出回音，脸上一副要打架的凶狠气势，仿佛前一秒脱口而出“That’s brilliant”的人不是自己。

“是你把手机随便放在我的试验台上，我只是拿来发条短信！”

他们的对话让司机忍不住回头瞥了一眼。

“那你总得问一句，征求我的意见…你哥哥没教过你这些、这些基本的礼仪吗！”

“显然没有”，Sherlock撇嘴，“他比我更差劲。”

 

坐在餐厅等候的期间，Sherlock又向John解释了那个连环杀人案件。

这没有花费他们太多的时间，因为John在报纸上看到过那些案件的相关报道，唯一需要花时间理解的就是，这一系列自杀案其实是有共同幕后凶手的蓄意谋杀，而且破案的希望正全部寄托在眼前这个瘾君子的身上。

“苏格兰场里的人都是些蠢蛋，靠他们的话伦敦早就完蛋了。”

John尴尬地笑笑，一边掐掉了店主为他们点的蜡烛。

他必须承认Sherlock很聪明，虽然他还需要机会继续明确这一点，但从侦探不可一世的高傲和古怪性格来看，多半也不会有偏差。

他确实是个天才。

“所以你这么确定凶手看了你发的短信，就一定会来？”

“当然。”

Sherlock合拢双手把指尖轻轻抵在下巴上，暗黄灯光在他的侧脸打下一片柔和的阴影。

“会有危险？”

“嗯哼？也许吧。”

“你经常这么做吗？我是说，一个人抓罪犯，把自己置于危险的境地。”

“我以此为生”，Sherlock平静地看向他，“这是我的工作。”

“你知道我在担心什么吧？”

“是的。”

“你是因为这个才让我跟着你的吗？”John不自在地往后靠了靠，却发现脊背已经抵在了椅子的靠垫上，“我很可能，无法阻止事情的发生。”

“不，不完全是。”

“那是为什么？既然你觉得自己死不了。”

“因为你能帮上忙，而我需要一个助手”，Sherlock像是想起了什么令人不快的事，陷在眼眶里的眼珠往上翻了翻，“我和Anderson合不来。”

“Anderson是谁？”

“一个智商低到没办法测量的法医。”

“好吧”，John眨眨眼，为这形容而微微弯起嘴角，“可我还是得说，虽然我以前是军医，但最多也只是用绷带给那些可怜人止止血而已。他们被炸弹炸烂手脚，或是整个胸口被射穿，或是更惨”，他的语气低沉下去，“他们…你没经历过，也许不知道，但…他们中的大多数人，我都救不回来。”

“别忘了我是个侦探，我不需要你救人”Sherlock在气氛变沉重之前及时打断了John，他递给对方一个类似安慰的眼神，“案发现场躺着的人都死了，你只要检查一下尸体。我想，这并不会让人产生愧疚。”

“或许吧，但也不会让人好受。”

话题暂时停在了这里，因为热情的店主为他们送来了热乎乎的番茄浓汤，说是专门为情侣准备的赠饮。

John再次感到了说不出的尴尬，他刚想否认道他们不是情侣，对面的Sherlock就已经神色自然地把其中一份汤推到自己面前，还对满眼期待的肥胖店主说了句谢谢。

对于一些无法理解和无法改变的事实，你只能选择乖乖接受。John开始有些明白和这位Holmes相处的道理了。

“最后一个问题”，他把勺子戳进浓厚的汤汁里打着圈搅拌，“假设我同意成为你的助手，我是说，假设…”

Sherlock没看他，却像是已经料到了他之后的话，“不用担心，你会成为一个优秀的助手。不过今天我可能要让你失望了John，暂时不会有尸体”，侦探说这话时眼睛紧盯着窗外的街道，两抹闪烁的灰绿色和街灯融合在一起，“但狡猾的连环杀手永远不会让我们失望。”

 

 

9

Sherlock口中的连环杀手在John吞咽一大口番茄汤时出现了。

他在Sherlock冲出去的那一刻使劲滚动一下喉咙，过浓的番茄汁噎进食道，让他咳嗽起来，但大脑里却有什么东西被突然拧紧了。他的目光追随着Sherlock由于奔跑而甩起来的风衣下摆，同时余光捕捉到一辆出租车匆忙开离了原来的位置。

他该追上去，立刻，马上，不带丝毫犹豫的。

可他犹豫了。

他站起身时碰倒了立在一旁的拐杖。那个金属玩意儿撞在地上的声音仿佛有手雷这么响，令他浑身一颤，随之涌来的是说不清的挫败和沮丧。

“妈的！该死！”

John在餐厅里破口大骂。

这感觉就像是好不容易冒着生命危险爬到伤员旁边，药包里却没有绷带和吗啡。

而侦探的步伐太快，黑色背影在灯光下模糊成一团，即将从他视野里彻底消失。

“他总是这样”，店主听到骂声便急忙跑了过来，脸上带着点关切，一边把手放在金发男人的肩上，“我知道他干的事疯狂极了，又很危险，不过还好，这次他终于不是一个人。你不跟上去看着他吗？”

“你觉得我看起来像是能在大马路上疯跑的人吗！”

John几乎是在咆哮了，他自己都不清楚为什么情绪一下子变得如此焦躁不安。

“抱歉，抱歉，我不是这个意思”，店主慌忙把拐杖替他拾起来，对方却没有接过去。

“操他的”，John从齿缝里挤出这句话，眉头皱成一团，踉跄着开始往前走。

他不能继续软弱下去了，他必须要面对这个逃避了许久的问题。

虽然John从没相信过心理医生说的那些屁话——他在战场上的每一天都感觉好极了，他不害怕子弹、手榴弹和枪炮，因此也不会被所谓的过去困扰——但每当他试图放下拐杖的时候，总有一种无形的东西在牵绊着他，那东西像是在说，不，时机还没有到，地点也不适合，你不该这样做。

John想，他一直在等待着这桎梏被解除，他需要一个机会。

“你不用太勉强自己”，爱管闲事的店主见John踉跄着扑到门口，赶紧跟过去扶住他半边身子，“我想他不会出什么事，你可以坐在这里等他回来。”

John摇摇头从他手里挣脱。

如果说之前，他没有足够的理由和渴望摆脱束缚的话，那么现在，或许有了。

他冲进深夜的寒风中，任由彻骨的冰冷灌进衣袖，刮过他的皮肤和仍旧隐隐作痛的伤口。Sherlock已经彻底消失在街角，他突然感到紧张，站在街边张望时心脏隆隆的响声几乎要盖过车辆的鸣笛。

<John，倒回去，穿过右手边的巷子——SH>

他无心去思考Sherlock是怎么做到一边跑一边发短信的，也无心去想铃声响起的一刻，为什么自己就知道是他。John把手机紧紧捏在手心，回头拐进了右侧狭小的巷子。

他飞快地跑过一个个被堆满了的垃圾箱，绕过积水的低洼，遇到分岔路口时就收到新的短信。他甚至沿着楼房外侧破旧的铁制扶梯一直爬到了楼顶，然后发觉自己正站在天台上，眼前是密密麻麻的房顶。

“操。”

他抹了一把汗。

<跳过去——SH>

John发誓他在心里把Sherlock骂了不下百次，却还是照做了。

这人是个疯子，显然他也是。

John落地时脚踝被震得一阵酸麻，冰凉的空气随着胸脯起伏剧烈地收进肺部，又被热乎乎地撵出来。

<两点钟方向，回见——SH>

他看过去，看见一个跑动的人影和另一边的出租车正在迅速地从两侧逼近，留给他的时间不多了，他从外套的夹层里摸出枪，又刷地拉开枪膛。

来到汇合点的时候，John还是晚了一步。他站稳脚跟，面前的那辆出租车正朝拦住它的Sherlock奋力冲过去，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的叫声。

“Sherlock！！！”

侦探不打算躲闪，车子里的司机显然也不会踩下刹车。这是一场赌博，要么Sherlock被撞死，要么是他阻止这一切。John抬起手里的枪，瞄准了车子的后轮。没有时间犹豫，没有时间思考，他只是凭着直觉狠狠扣下扳机。

子弹的尖啸伴随着更为刺耳的车轮打滑声在耳边炸开，Sherlock及时扑向了一旁，而出租车整个撞进了墙壁，变形的车头冒出阵阵黑烟。

John说不出看到这一幕他心里激荡着怎样复杂的感情，总之他走到Sherlock面前，还没等对方站起来就用尽力气朝他脸上来了一拳。

 

“行了，笔录做得差不多了，你们先回去吧”，Lestrade走出审讯室，看着卷发男人和他怀里搂着的一个陌生的Omega，下意识地皱皱鼻子，“这次又是你帮我们捉住了凶手…我代表苏格兰场感谢你，不过，呃…Sherlock，听着，以后找到线索了就先通知我一声好吗，报警，给条短信，怎样都好，我可不能总是帮你收这些烂摊子，附近的居民都吓坏了。”

“你可以找Mycroft帮帮你，我想他会十分乐意。”

Lestrade低头捏住眉心，“得了吧，我不可能同时和两个烦人的Holmes打交道”，他小声咕哝，陪着两人往警局外走，一边偷瞄那个据说是开完枪、给了Sherlock一拳，就立马昏了过去的Omega。

从没有人敢对Sherlock这样做，瞧瞧他眼角的淤青，Lestrade打赌那一片青紫色至少要一个星期才会淡下去。这足够让苏格兰场的人议论很久了，更何况，这男人是第一个出现在Sherlock身边的Omega，长相端正，头发是柔软的浅金色，被Sherlock托着腋下缓慢地挪着步子，眉毛不安稳地拧着，同时浑身散发出一种甜腻的奶香味。是的，就算自己的年纪有些大了，但作为一个Alpha，Lestrade十分确定那家伙正处在发情期。

天知道Sherlock是怎么保持冷静的。

“你的脑瓜子成天就是在想这些问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“帮我拦辆出租车。”

 

John在Sherlock朝司机报出221B Baker Street的时候短暂地清醒了一下。他撕开沉重的被汗水糊在一起的眼皮，困倦地嘟囔起来，“什么？我们去哪儿？”

他等待了几秒钟，没有得到答复。

“去你的，我要回家。”

身边的人把他拢得太紧，紧到发烫，似乎内脏都要随着汗水溶出皮肤了。John用手臂挣了一下，结果被束缚得更加靠近。

他隐约记得之前都发生了些什么——他是来完成任务的，他需要保护一个人，但那个人实在是不知好歹，几乎就要在自己眼前送掉了性命。

他因此感到十分愤怒，火苗在心口蹭蹭地烧起来，直把他烧晕了过去。

“John！”，他又不耐地扭动一下身子，这回得到了一声严厉的喝止。

“干什么！我要回家！”

John大声反抗，然后视野里出现了一对半眯的眼睛，他从那人的瞳孔深处看到了些许极力掩藏的欲望，这让他本能地闭上嘴，肩膀也松散地垮下来。

哼，Alpha。

发情期的Omega最需要的就是一个健壮的Alpha，他会毫不犹豫地把脸埋到他胯下去，又打开自己湿湿的小洞，哀求他狠狠地操进来。

多可悲啊。

John无力地发出一声哀叹，脚趾在鞋子里抠紧。

“你还好吗？”Sherlock托住John垂下去的头，又小心地往肩膀上放了放，语气比之前缓和许多。

“操，离我远一点”，John依旧抗拒着，但全身没有一处地方能够使的上力气。他把眼皮又扯开一点，看见一片白花花的后颈，那里正散发出一股熟悉的烟草味，“你是谁？”他疑惑地眨眼，立刻被这味道弄晕了头脑，一下子什么也想不起来。

“Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes”

对方的声音听起来紧巴巴的。

“你不是”，John笃定地摇摇头，“那个Holmes，他顶多算是个Beta，而你，你是Alpha。”

“谁告诉你的？”

John还是摇头，短发的鬓角蹭过Sherlock的耳垂，“你闻起来真辣”，他说着把鼻尖凑到Sherlock的腺体附近，这里的气味更浓厚了，一种说不清诱人的气息混夹在烟气里，像是毒品般令人愉快得上瘾，埋在对方怀里的胸口也跟着快感瑟瑟发抖。

他专注地呼吸着这属于Alpha的信息素味道，没注意到Sherlock的整个耳朵都因为他的话和动作而泛起红色。

“你没带抑制剂，但我听说这样可以让你好受一些，你好些了吗？”

John不好，非常不好，他的臀缝已经被液体浸润得滑溜溜的，像个第一次发情的小男孩一般无法控制自己，“我能、舔一舔吗？”

Sherlock的身子迅速僵住，还没来得及拒绝，陌生的温润触感就抵达了他的后颈。

John的奶香气实在是太浓，Sherlock觉得自己被裹进了一颗巨大的太妃糖，而用双臂死死扒住他的Omega正费力地吮吸着他的腺体，或是不时地用牙齿啃咬周围的肌肤。

他很久都没允许过别人靠得这么近了，更别说发情。上一次发情几乎还是十几年前的事，也是唯一的一次。那时候Mycroft刻薄地嘲笑他信息素的味道，说他闻起来像是隔壁患肺病的老烟枪，他会把所有Omega都吓跑。

当然不是所有的。

Sherlock把John往外推了推，但片刻后他又黏了回来。

眼前这个神志不清的家伙就好像十分适应。

他明白他接下来该怎么做，在自己也被弄地发情之前把这家伙扔出去，不然他们很有可能要再去一趟警局，以非法标记Omega的原由。

Sherlock一向都足够冷静，于是他再次用力推开John，瞪住对方迷糊糊的浅蓝色眼睛，“John Watson”

果然他被这气势吓住了，没有扑回来，气味也跟着收紧了不少，但两对眼皮还是止不住地打抖。

“你好些了吗？”

John迷茫地点头，随即继续摇晃他金色的脑袋，“我…抱歉”，他看起来像是清醒了一点，但双腿间支起来的一团鼓胀说明他的发情还远没有结束。

“你家在哪里？哪里有备用的抑制剂？”

“都在、办公室的抽屉里…”John一边说一边哼哼，大腿互相蹭在牛仔裤的布料上摩擦。

“那我们去诊所”，Sherlock擒住他不安分的双手，向司机说道。

一直忍受着车后面奇怪动响的司机此刻更加郁结，他今天上午刚把车子清洁好，结果现在被这两个男人搞得像是交欢现场，他摇下车窗让新鲜空气灌进来，“凌晨三点！先生！我劝您最好还是带着他回家去吧。”

 

 

10

半小时后，John坐在客房的床上试图给自己打手枪未遂。

这绝对能算得上他有生以来最耻辱的一天了，比在战场上中枪遣返回国还要耻辱一万倍。

谁来告诉他外面那个叫Sherlock的男人对他引以为豪的自制力做了些什么！

John是在被Sherlock扛进门后的几分钟恢复意识的，正如他所说，Alpha的味道确实能让发情期的Omega暂时安静下来。他被扔在走廊上，背靠坚硬的墙壁平复呼吸，在吸大麻般猛磕了一肚子Sherlock的信息素之后，身体里冲撞的血液终于渐渐停止沸腾。他模糊许久的视野清晰起来，于是看到一脸憋屈的侦探正抱着手臂看他。

“老天”，他哀嚎，“我没对你做什么吧？”

John尴尬地动动双腿，他刚才一定湿得特别厉害，否则内裤怎么会这么紧得吸在臀肉上。这认知几乎要让他脸红了。

Sherlock闷闷地盯了他一会儿，示意他先上楼。

John只好沉默着跟上他，随后发现了对方后颈上像是被动物撕咬过的一大块肿胀。

老天！

他或许是差点诱奸了一个Alpha。

 

 

John烦躁地离开床沿，取出方形槽里的碟片，换上另一张，按下播放键，屏幕里立刻出现了一个有着浑身腱子肉的雄壮Alpha和另一个细白瘦小的Omega。很快，可怜的Omega就被粗暴地压进床垫里，发出一连串类似惊呼的呻吟，紧接着就是不堪入耳的咒骂，还有亲吻时发出的过于响亮的咂咂声。

真是恶心极了。

John恨恨地敲下停止，把自己扔进被子深处，借着趴姿有一下没一下地摩擦着发疼的乳尖。

这些碟片都是Sherlock塞给他的。上楼后，Sherlock转身进了房间，出来时怀里抱着一个白色的纸盒子，“这是Mycroft前两天寄来的，我还没看过里面是什么，不过——”，他露出一副在菜里吃出虫子的表情，“任谁都能猜到，你拿去吧，或许会有用处。”

从盒子里拆出不下三十张碟片的John忍住了把手里的物件通通砸出窗户的冲动。

冷静。

他深深呼出一口气。

世界上奇怪的人这么多，根本不差Holmes家这一两个。

但如果Sherlock认为他会看着那些画面痛快地撸一把，顺便解决掉这次发情的话，那么John可以拍着胸脯保证，这完全没有半点可能性。他最讨厌的莫过于Alpha和Omega之间被恶意夸大的不平等，这绝对是最后一件会令他屈服的事情，不论是体格还是心理。

他必须离开这个地方了，即使他的家里没有备用的抑制剂，也总比带着满肚子能让他再次失去理智的Alpha信息素留在Alpha的地盘上要好。不得不说的是，Sherlock不是那种会令他感到讨厌的Alpha，他刚才对他做了如此过分的举动，对方却没有顺道硬上了他，反而是想着提供帮助，让他度过热潮，这不太寻常。虽然那些比强奸实录好不到哪里去的碟片帮不上他半点忙，但心意他还是领会到了。

John又在被子里窝了会儿，等到大腿没那么发软之后，便利索地站起来收拾房间——整理床单，把被褥叠成方块放在枕头下面，这些动作他在军营里重复过太多次，只花了不到两分钟，而真正让他犯难的是满屋子的奶味。

他的信息素的味道。

把自己的味道留在这里显然是非常不礼貌的，他需要一些类似空气清新剂的东西。

John拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面空无一物，其他能放东西的地方也无一例外是空荡荡的，这让他的心情一下子低落下去，看来在离开之前，他必须再和Sherlock交涉一次。

他大口地深呼吸，确保自己做足了心理准备，才拉开客房的门。

起居室和回来时一样，亮着昏暗的灯，壁炉却没有像白天那样燃起来，让John觉得屋内有些寒冷。

“Mr. Holmes？”

他走下楼，一面朝四处张望。

“怎么了？”

脚尖刚触到最后一级台阶的地面，身后就传来了低沉的人声，吓得John转身后退了好几步，双手防备地护在胸前，“操，你吓着我了。”

面前Sherlock正披着白色的浴巾——或是床单之类的东西，懒散地倚在墙角，一双眼睛在黑暗中荧荧地亮着，像是等在这儿窥探已久了。

“你在找什么？”

“嗯？”

“你不是下来找东西的吗？”

Sherlock说着朝他走过去，上上下下地打量他，在快要靠近时又忽地拧回身子，走向远处的沙发。

John无法不让自己的视线紧紧黏在他的腰上，因为裹在那儿的床单正随着他走路的幅度而呈现出深深浅浅的褶皱，这该死的，实在是该死的性感。

“咳咳…我、我是要下来找东西。你这里有空气清新剂吗？”

“没有。下一个。”

John微微张大了嘴，“可是…”

“不用担心，明早Mrs. Hudson会处理的。”

“好吧。”

为什么他在Sherlock面前总是被噎的没话好说？

“呃，还有，我把钱包落在刚才那家餐厅了”，John为难地挠挠额前的碎发，“我是说，我必须回家了，但我丢了钱包，所以得和你借点钱搭车回家。”听到这里Sherlock高高地挑起半边眉毛，John见状急忙补充，“放心，我会让Anthea派别的人来保护你。”

“你的意思是你要回去？”

“是的，很抱歉给你造成了麻烦，我以后会想办法还你这个人情的…但不是今天！你明白的吧，再继续待下去对你我都不好”，John指指自己的脖子，期望对方能够理解。

结果Sherlock摇摇头，“你还忘了别的东西，John。”

“你想说拐杖？这我也记着，算我欠你两个人情。”

John发誓他本可以把上面的话表述得不那么生硬。他的确对Sherlock抱有感激，感谢他提供了一个机会，让他认识到摆脱那根拐杖并不是完全没有可能。但他不认为Sherlock高明到刻意制造了这一切，搭上半条命，就只为解除他的心理障碍，因此他更愿意把他奇迹般好过来的右腿归结于巧合。

“你果然和我想得一样”，趁着John分神，Sherlock再次来到他面前，把他堵在自己和门之间，而后者立刻意识到了这突然出现的威压。

“你还想说什么？”

拉近距离之后，John才发现Sherlock湿淋淋的黑色卷发不断往下滴着水，一些水珠蓄积在卷发翘起来的弧度末端，另一些则在他胸前和肩膀上打湿了一圈，让纯白的被单透出了隐约的肤色和肌肉的形状。他同时闻到了他身上淡淡的薰衣草味，大概是来自沐浴乳。

“没有别的了吗？”Sherlock竟然还在逼问他。

John一瞬间有些自暴自弃了，“我只带了拐杖和钱包出门，没有缺胳膊少腿，所以就是这些，我只丢了这两样东西，现在可以让我回去了吗Mr. Holmes！？”

Sherlock像是对这回答十分不满意，“我以为你们普通人会比较喜欢隐喻”，他低了低下巴，“不过既然你装作听不懂，那我就只好直说了John，你是一个Omega，当然，身体健康，能够分泌信息素，能够正常发情，但你在那儿待太久了，你在刻意忽视一些东西，你每天都在暗示自己，让这成为了一种习惯，导致你即使离开了战场也无法摆脱。John，你或许没有意识到，可我观察到了，你忘记了最重要的一点，那就是作为一个Omega的本能”，他说罢得意地抬高脑袋，仿佛在寻求认同和表扬，却不知道他的话彻底把面前的人激怒了。

“你再说一遍？”

John发怒的样子绝对会令人感到害怕，他举起拳头朝Sherlock没有乌青的另一只眼睛挥过去，心里只想着把这幅可恶的嘴脸全部打烂。

Sherlock低呼一声向后躲开，但仍旧避闪不及，又快又恨的拳头往下落在了他的腹部，结结实实地发出“砰”的声响。但John不会就这样善罢甘休，他凶狠地步步紧逼，再次侧身扬起拳。

怪不得他今天会接到死期电话呢，他心想，八成就是被自己给揍死的。

 

 

11

老天似乎执意要在John Watson曲折的一天里再添上更多的意外，而事情也确实这样发展了。

两人最终扭打着倒在了沙发上，Sherlock半边身子悬空，另外半边则被John死死压着，无法动弹。身上人的呼吸中依旧带着那股令人发晕的奶气，呼哧呼哧地直打在他的脸上、脖子上。上帝，他一点都不明白自己的话里究竟有哪一句值得John这么生气，他只是在实话实说，换做Anderson或是Donovan，他们绝对就只有干瞪眼的份。

“John，停下…”

Sherlock箍住他的手腕，但John的力气像是怎么都使不完，一个劲地试图摆脱，肩膀不停地左右扭动，连手背上的青筋都绷出来了。他挣扎了一会儿，发觉靠蛮力不能达到目的，便低下头朝Sherlock的鼻梁撞了过去。

他听见了类似骨头断裂的脆响，额头也撞得生疼，紧接着他的手腕终于被Sherlock放开，“这还不够，你欠我一句道歉”，John直起背来，气呼呼地俯视着用手捂住整张脸的Sherlock。

“你说你欠我两个人情”，侦探闷声闷气地抗议，“这样算不算还清了？”

“当然不算！”

Sherlock拿开一只手，露出被酸得泪蒙蒙的左眼，“John…很疼…”

很好，好极了。John瞪着他可怜兮兮的样子——装可怜这一套对他不起作用。

“道歉”，他咬牙切齿地命令道。

“我又没有说错什么！”

“操你的！”John伸出手去想要抓住些衣领之类的部位把他拉过来再揍一拳，却发觉Sherlock身上的床单早就在厮打的过程中褪到了他的腰上，并在那里乱糟糟地聚成一团，被压在自己身下，所以现在Sherlock的整个上半身都是赤溜溜的，“我不需要什么Omega的本能…”，他过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，但眼下的光景实在太具视觉冲击性。

看吧，作为Omega的他不能反抗身体对Alpha的原始欲望，这和他刚刚的宣言完全矛盾。

Sherlock听出了他的底气不足，嘴角拉出一抹浅笑，“真的吗，John？”

“发情是毫无用处的，天性也是毫无用处的，你靠这些征服不了我，其他Alpha也是！”John愤然回击。

“但你忘记的东西会把你置于危险之中，就像今天在出租车上，如果陪你回来的不是我，而是——”

“那别人也不能把我怎么样！”

Sherlock听罢又露出那种探究的神情，两眼直勾勾地盯着压在他身上的金发Omega，“看来你是不知道你闻起来有多甜吧”，他嗓音嘶哑，听的John头皮一阵发麻，“你的味道足以引诱他们中的任何一个，然后他们会占有你、标记你，你没有机会反抗。”

“我当然有”，John喃喃，眼角不自觉地泛红，支在Sherlock身体两侧的手臂轻微地颤抖起来，像是在他描述的场景里体会到了恐惧，却仍旧嘴硬着，“我会把他们打的满地找牙。”

 

Sherlock吻过来的时候John没有反抗。

他一开始就知道Sherlock指的是什么，他在军营里的那几年，为了掩藏真正的身份，他必须刻意忽视掉那些Alpha们散发出来的各种味道，并且学会控制自己的身体。日复一日，年复一年，到最后，即使一个正发情的Alpha站到他跟前，他也辨别不出来了。

是的，这是他刻意养成的习惯，Sherlock猜得没错，这种心里暗示已经深深刻进了他的神经中枢，除非在经历热潮期时才会稍微松懈，恢复正常Omega该有的嗅觉。

也许他本该在踏进221B的那一刻就意识到自己走入了Alpha的领地，但他没有，直到自己胀头胀脑地跟随潜意识贴到Sherlock的身上去了，才后知后觉地分辨出来。

Sherlock缓慢地吻他，用舌尖刺探他的嘴唇，在他薄薄的两片唇瓣上留下湿润的痕迹，“放轻松，John，我们解决了你腿上的问题，现在该轮到这儿了”。

他将双手伸到John脑后，温柔地将手指穿过他浅浅的短发，揉弄他绷紧的头皮，同时舌头小心地探到他的唇瓣之间，划过紧闭的牙齿。

John固执地睁大眼睛，看着对方亲吻他的样子。

他总是对的，今天的状况很危险，如果自己主动投怀送抱的人不是Sherlock，而换作别的Alpha，甚至Beta，他一定不会得到现在这么好的待遇。

“明明我才是医生”，他在间隙里不满地咕哝，于是被钻了空子，舌尖被Sherlock邀请般卷住。

“医生治不好自己的病。”

John无奈地轻轻点头。他仍旧很紧张，鼻子里充满了沐浴乳的香气，但那并不是Sherlock的味道。

他很久都没试过和别人接吻了，或者坦白一点说，他根本就没试过几次。在军营里他和一个长相甜美的护士约过几次会，以Beta的身份，但这种恋情怎么说都不会有太好的结果。

亲吻中Sherlock的鼻子总是擦过他的，带来轻微的痒意，像是有羽毛在他面前飘来飘去。他想起自己几分钟前的举动，于是歉意地用食指碰了碰对方肿起来的鼻梁。

“嘶…”

Sherlock离开了他的嘴唇，和他对视几秒后又重新贴上去。

这一回John乖乖闭上了眼，并且主动做出了回应。他在Sherlock吮吸他下唇时就用牙齿咬他的上唇，两人像探索新鲜事物般尝试不同的角度和方式。他的身子渐渐可以放松下来了，而Sherlock在他头顶按摩的动作一直没有停止，他感到前所未有的舒适，喉咙里发出间断的哼哼。

这个长久的吻结束时John蓝色的眼睛里蒙上了一层雾气，眼皮半耷着，短发被Sherlock揉得支棱起来，看着像是刚睡醒的小动物。但在开始进一步动作之前，Sherlock突然揽住他的腰，眉毛锁在了一块儿，“我可以尝一尝你…那里吗？”

“什么？”John因为他含糊的表达一下子涨红了脸，“那里”，他舌头打滑，“是哪里？”

“就是…”Sherlock跟着支吾起来，“就是那里，我听他们说舔那里的话会很舒服。”

John不敢看他，脸别到另一边。

“就当作这是个实验吧，如果你不想的话，我就不做了”，此刻的Sherlock听话得像个八年级学生，抱住他腰的手向后撤了一点。

生理上他是不可能拒绝一个Alpha的，可理智却在头脑中叫嚣着“不可以！停下！你该回家去了John！睡一觉，然后第二天回公司吃你该死的抑制剂！”

“我以前从来没有试过…”Sherlock放低音量，听起来几乎是在乞求了。

John第一次觉得拿人没有办法，他把脑袋慢吞吞地扭回来，似乎整张脸都在充血，为了不让Sherlock的目光在他脸上停留，便用尽所有羞耻力转过身，趴在沙发的扶手上，“那你就、试一试吧。”

Sherlock把床单从身上除下来扔在一旁，轻手轻脚地伏到John背上，光裸的肌肤贴住他的衣物。他在他的引导下脱掉夹克和愚蠢的套头毛衣，然后Sherlock解开他衬衫最上方的两颗扣子。

John此刻一点儿也不觉得冷了，他仿佛又回到了几小时前出租车狭小的空间里，体内燃烧着欲望，而大脑里的想象则不断为这火焰增添燃料。

他想接下来他的裤子就会被脱掉了，Sherlock会把舌头——

停下！

John心中闪过一瞬间的懊悔，但来不及了，显然身后的人蓄势待发，又向他贴近了几分。

天哪，要是这事被Harry知道了，她会怎么说呢。

“噢John，看看你，你骗自己只是在治病、试验，或是别的什么，其实你还是想让Alpha舔你湿透了的——”

原来不是？

Sherlock吻住他后颈腺体的那一刻，John的想象终于刹住了车。

“其实在车上你舔我的时候，我就差点忍不住了，你知道，我早就和工作结了婚，谈恋爱和结婚这种事不在我考虑的范围内”，Sherlock小猫一样用舌尖一下一下地触碰那里的皮肤，“但你是第一个，让我想要做出尝试的，目前来说，感觉还不错。”

该死得不错！

John从未觉得自己如此下流，只好含糊地嗯两声算是回答。

所以他在车上的行为没有让Sherlock感到冒犯，反而是让他挺享受的？“你真是个骗子”，John这么想着，嘴里无意识地就把话嘟囔了出来，但Sherlock没有理会他，一心一意地照顾着他的腺体，像小猫在品尝一碗温热的牛奶。

“唔..”

细密酥麻的快感开始从后颈流向全身，仿佛全部的感官此刻都集中在了在这个部位，用尽全力去体会每一次舔舐带来的波浪般的甜蜜。John希望他的舌头能够在皮肤上停留久一点，而不是蜻蜓点水似的一触即离。

Sherlock立刻察觉到了他的想法，因为身下的人抬高了上身以便挽留他的离开，但他必须保持足够的耐心，不能操之过急，同时抓住一切机会进行更多的尝试——他一向都懂得这个道理。

John在Sherlock的双手钻进衬衫时惊呼了一声，随后胸前早已挺立的两点便被微凉的手指捏住。

“嘿！…谁允许你碰那里了…”

他象征性地反抗，得到的回应是脖子被不轻不重地咬了一口。

“哦..操你的！”John的语气游离在怒骂和呻吟之间。

牙齿刻进皮肉的触觉有些过于分明了，流经的血液在为这个类似于标记的动作欢呼，于是他的腺体又肿胀了几分，在Sherlock嘴里的形状就像个成熟的、散发着芳香的果实，急于被人采摘。

他得到了他想要的。

Sherlock热乎乎又黏哒哒的舌头整个覆了上去，还有他火热的唇瓣，他对着那儿吮吸、啃咬，大力地舔弄，直到表层皮肤火辣地发疼。

John也将自己的手伸进衬衫，试图把Sherlock作乱的手指从乳头上揪开，但乱哄哄的脑子没有能力引导他的肌肉完成这个指令，他的腰软软地塌向沙发，反而把胸脯又往那双大手里送过去。

Sherlock先是轻巧地搓着鼓胀的肉粒，等它们完全充血了，才试探性地用指尖的薄茧去磨蹭乳尖隐秘的小口。John大概是死死地咬住了牙，没有发出声音，却不能阻止他得到反馈。他感到嘴里的奶味在划过那小口时猛地浓重了许多，像是一注跳跃的牛奶喷泉，让馥郁的香甜一下子涌入他的喉咙，有实体一般在味蕾上流淌。

实验一旦取得成功之后，就会被实施第二次、第三次…

他把嘴里和手上的动作配合起来，在John因为乳尖被摩擦而浑身颤抖的时候，紧接着轻咬他发胀的腺体。

医生的脚趾舒爽地痉挛在一起，他的手搭在Sherlock手上，感受他玩弄自己乳头时指关节的上下起伏。侦探的手指细瘦修长，摆弄他的敏感点就像按压小提琴弦般极富技巧。

“啊…Sherlock…操、”

他的阴茎顶在牛仔裤里面，几乎要把它刺穿了，早些时间湿过一遍的内裤重新沾满了从股缝淌出来的液体。John觉得光是这样，他就要快要射出来了。

不行。

Harry会为这个嘲笑他一辈子的。

 

 

12

John没有丢脸地因为乳头和腺体上的快感而高潮。

Sherlock在他到达边缘的一瞬间停止了所有动作，手臂揽着他的腋下让他坐起来坐进自己怀里，然后继续安抚般梳理他的头发。

John只能陷在他身子里禁不住打抖。

上一秒他以为自己即将要迎接暴雨般猛烈的快感了，结果下一秒又被拉回了安全的屋檐下，感官却为强烈的期待而持续兴奋着。他的后槽牙颤抖着互相磕碰，心里面很想发怒却一个字也哼不出来。

该死。

该死的Alpha。

“你还好吗，John？”

Sherlock把脸伸到前面来和他对视，John发现他颧骨上染着红晕，竟然给人一种初次经历情事的羞涩感。

“老天，你该不会是第一次吧…”John极其艰难地发问，“你最好、实话实说…”

Sherlock沉默了一会儿，一面扶着他站起来，“或许知道真相对你没有太大好处John”，他领着他朝自己的房间走去，“其实不管怎样你都不该提前离开的，你还有任务没有完成不是吗，你得保护我，让我避开死神的镰刀，而且，你好像没有检查我的房间。”

头脑中的理智再次疯狂地叫起来。

“John！够了！在他的鸡巴操进来之前赶紧离开！再继续下去你会吃亏的！这样就够了！赶紧离开这里！”

这次John把警告付诸行动了。他走进房间之后挣脱了Sherlock的手臂，里头没有开灯，他什么也看不见，只好大致选择了一个方向，“我命令你停下，Mr. Holmes”，他尽量摆出曾经作为上尉的威严，“你知道这些日子和Omega随便发生关系是不合法的吧？”

黑暗中一个影子晃了晃，John当他是在点头。

“所以不管怎样我都必须离开了，到此为止。”

“即使我死了也没关系吗？”

又是那副委屈极了的声音。

“你不会死，我会让Anthea派别的人来。”

“其他人都是蠢蛋。”

“那么我也是”，John的眼皮越发得沉重，眼前和眼内的黑暗逐渐融为一体。

“John…”

“我们就当什么都没有发生过”，他跌跌撞撞地探向来时的地方，摇摆的身子几乎要把灵魂都甩出去了。

“你现在到外面会有危险…”

“你对我来说也是个危险因素，Mr. Holmes”

John知道自己说的话有多么得缺乏逻辑，被临近高潮的快感折磨之后，他虚弱得能被随便哪个小孩放倒，更别说街上到处都是不理会违法与否的狩猎者，专挑他这种深夜独自出门的Omega下手。

“John！”

Sherlock喊他的口气加重了，但他遵循着最后一点来自尊严的反抗而始终没有停下脚步。

他很快摸上了门把手，只要打开这扇门就能逃离一整天离奇的遭遇。

可他再次失败了。疲惫已经彻底卸下了他所有的防备，于是曾经侵略过他感官的气息轻易在周围密密地建成一堵无法跨越的高墙，一直以来的口是心非和矛盾被通通击破。混杂在烟草浓香中的是那隐秘而缺乏味道的可卡因，无形地给予人快乐，却在发觉之前就让人深深上了瘾。

是了，这才是他的气味。

John叹息，他就像一支被磕坏了的玻璃容器，被扔进上涨的浪潮里，海水顺着最初微小的放射状裂缝入侵，一点点填满他，渐渐的裂缝向他的全身扩散，每一个毛孔都在渴求那汹涌的信息素。

“你生气了”Sherlock重新把John死死箍进怀里，听到胸口的人这样说着，“你闻起来很凶啊，这你知道吗…”

“我不知道”，侦探头一次没有反驳别人，“我只知道我不能放你走”，他低下头去，让两者的腺体靠近，气息在他们之间交缠、打结，“我说过了，你是第一个，你和我所有的猜测相反，你没有像其他人一样离开。很久、很久了…但你出现在这里…John”

John因为他的话瑟缩着发抖，闭上眼时视野里挂起彩虹。

“你不知道这对我来说意味着什么。”

最终他转过身去，让嘴唇和Sherlock的贴合，把接下来的行动全部交由内心的情感去抉择，以及下一步，下一步的再下一步。

他们掠夺对方的口腔，紧紧拥抱着想让肌肤更加靠近，然后他们摔在床上，Sherlock翻身压到John上面。

“我可以吗，John？我可以吗？”他一面问着一面把他汗淋淋的衣物扒拉下来。

John终于借着窗帘外微薄的光线看清了他的双眼，揉进了细碎光点的一潭暖融融的灰绿色，里面倒映着一些自己的样子，深邃又清澈，难以形容得摄人心魂。

除了点头默许他还能做什么呢。

或许从前他不曾相信过“一见钟情”、“契合”、“相性”这类不着边际的词汇，但当Sherlock近乎虔诚的吻从鼻尖开始落向下巴、颈窝，带来轻快的湿润感，就像雨水润透土壤——他颤抖着接受了一切少年般对爱情的期待和渴望。

John试着把手指放进Sherlock仍旧未干的发丝里，揪住几丝卷曲缠绕在指尖，一心沉浸在陌生的安稳中。

“你说过的话是真心的吗…”

“嗯。”

“包括让我做你的助手？”

“当然。”

Sherlock用舌尖卷住John的乳头，那里变得比刚才更敏感，而John不加掩饰地让呻吟泄露出来让他听见。

他舔弄唇边的乳晕，间或用牙齿摩擦鼓囊囊的肉球，让John在他身下难耐地扭动，不自觉地挺起腰把自己不断地递过来。“我能从这里尝到你吗？”他说着摄住乳尖狠狠地吮吸一下，仿佛真的有乳汁从小孔里挤出来。

“操…怎么可能！”

John气急败坏地骂道，整个腰身却扑簌簌地软下去。

“可我尝到了甜味，像是你买给我的全脂牛奶。”

John浑身燥地发烫，有关产奶的想象在他心上痒痒地挠着，这该死的母性，他觉得胸口正肿胀起来迎合脑内的画面。“那是错觉，哺乳期的Omega才会有奶水。”

“到时候一定更香了对吧？”

天哪，停下来，不要再说了。

Sherlock婴儿般细细吮着那个洞口，左手绕到一侧来揉弄挤压他的乳房。

到时候，到那时候，受孕之后他的乳房会膨大，那儿蕴积着充沛的乳汁，是用来哺育一个全新生命的。

他会接受那样的自己吗？他会接受那生来就被赋予的使命吗？

Sherlock放过他的乳头，舔舔嘴角像是真的被他喂饱了。

John睁开眼睛，稍微低头就看见了自己高耸的两枚乳峰，在黑暗中泛着难以想象的嫩红色。

他们再次接吻，温和而缓慢的，渡到他嘴里的津液竟然真带着薄薄的奶香。

接着Sherlock抽掉他的皮带，扔在地上，然后是紧巴的牛仔裤。

John知道一早全裸的Sherlock其实早就硬了，粗大的阴茎一直不害臊地顶在他的腰上，烫得像是一根烙铁。所以当他的内裤被扯掉时，他也没有掩饰什么，毕竟他的尺寸在Omega里面也算相当可观。

他底下湿得一塌糊涂，没了布料的阻拦，液体更是毫无阻碍地直从后穴流出来。

Sherlock鼓胀的龟头顶住了洞口，黏滑的体液立刻把他过大的头部也完全润湿了。

“哦操…”

John的大腿被左右推开，以便身下的洞口被彻底暴露。Sherlock开始浅浅地戳刺，让John轻微吸住他，又立即退后。无疑这对两人来说都是折磨，John感到穴道深处正难耐地开合蠕动着，从未使用过的穴口随着Sherlock的动作急切地吞吐，从周围一圈光滑细嫩的皮肤处传来钝钝的痒意和快感。

Sherlock的双手拇指来到他的会阴揉搓，随后向下撑开洞口，于是他得以进入得更深一些。

“不行，Sherlock，停下。”

John的肉道吃吞进整个龟头，被填充一部分的满足感让他惊喘，下一刻Sherlock又抽了出去，带出一波浓稠的液体，淌湿在床单上，“不行…停下来”，他双手慌乱地挥舞在空中，急于抓紧些什么，像是被突然抛起，又猛地坠落。

Sherlock对此不予理会，他挺进腰部让阴茎没入三分之一，拨开紧致湿滑的肠壁，感受John慌张地绞紧他，两只细腿夹着他的背部。

他像这样进出了几个回合，直到这部分深度变得又松又软，可以不费力地迎接他的冲撞。他理所当然地试图向更深的地方继续开垦，却被John按住了额头。

“停下…”John重复着这个词，眼角蓄了些泪水，牙齿在下唇咬紧了好几秒，才接着说下去，“你没带套子…”

“我不会在里面成结的，我保证。”

“你没带套子！”John手肘撑在床上向后爬，让下身离开那块火热。结果Sherlock牢牢锁住他的脚腕。

“放开…”

“John…我保证。”

“你保证有什么用！我可不能冒这种风险。”

Sherlock又凑上来吻他，但John立刻把脸别开。

“在试验得出结果之前放弃是错误的”，Sherlock板着脸似乎是在教育他。

“这是原则问题，和试验没有半点关系。”

“那我以整个苏格兰场的声誉做担保，这样可以吗？”

去他的苏格兰场，“你晚上才刚说过那里的人全都是金鱼！”

“有声誉的金鱼…”

“不行！”John拒绝得斩钉截铁，“我们撸一撸就完事，这样总没问题了。”

Sherlock压在他上面沉默了一会儿，却是翻身下了床。

“喂，你去哪？”

不远处传来翻东西的声音，Sherlock像是很不耐烦，家具被他撞地一阵乱响。

“你在找什么？”

John的心脏揪紧了，如果他拿来绳索和手铐之类的东西，他就真的要报警了，让苏格兰场的金鱼来押走他。

几分钟后床凹陷了一角，Sherlock回到他身边。

John紧张地咽着唾沫，再次举起拳头护在身前。

“拿着这个，John”

一个冰凉的东西碰到他的手背，让他条件反射地躲了一下。

“假如我有任何地方冒犯到你”，Sherlock引导他的手臂，掰开他紧握的手指，放到那物体上——一把精致小巧的手枪，“就朝这里开枪好了，再公平不过。”

John愣在原地，任由Sherlock把他的食指放上带弧度的扳机，枪口顶上他的胸口。

他想不出话来反驳。Sherlock给了他掌控他生命的权利，他知道他敢的，却仍旧这么做了。

这有些可笑，可他本来就有这权利，如果保护周全，Sherlock就不会像电话预告得一样死去，反之，唯一的咨询侦探就离开这世界。

“要是你今天死了，就是死在我手上”，John讷讷地说道，喉咙干地冒烟。

“是啊”，Sherlock哼哼，“本来我就该死的，不是么。”

John摇头，“不…我答应过你哥哥…”

“口头上的承诺随时可以改。”

“你这是趁人之危！你明知道我会遵守我的承诺！我不会开枪！”

“是吗？”Sherlock懒懒地朝他眨眼，“那是谁一直嚷着要离开这里？”

“上帝！”

Sherlock没再给他反驳的机会。他瞄准洞口狠狠地刺进去，让全部茎身吞没进John的身体。于是怒骂转变为压抑的低吼，“操！操你的Sherlock！啊…”

肠壁的每一寸都被饱满地撑开，热度渗透黏膜，进入血液。

缓慢的适应过后，Sherlock开始在穴道里抽插，硕大的龟头一次次碾开褶皱，同时肠道最深处涌出更多透明的液体，帮助他顺利地开拓、爱抚。

John握着枪的手垂下去，觉得眼前布满了闪亮的星星。他硬得发疼，但他想要这个，在Sherlock退后时他发狠地吸紧，后果就是再次接受冲撞就像被利斧硬生生地劈开。

“轻一点…”

他不再嚷着停下了，简直就是被逼迫地退而求其次。

Sherlock在他身体里不断变换角度，终于是找到了让John渴望他加大力气的那块地方。

“是这里吗？这样舒服吗？”

他快速地顶撞那小小的凸起，而John无助地张大眼睛用力喘息。脚趾的肌肉痉挛起来，灵魂被这过量的快乐照顾地高高漂浮，他颤栗，细碎地念叨着Sherlock听不清的词汇。

“是、是的…”

得到许可之后的Sherlock终于敢大开大合地在John身上放肆，他把阴茎整个从肉道里拔出来，在穴口处发出打开葡萄酒瓶盖般“啵”的声响，“嗯？..”John立马用软软的眼神看向他，他继而狠狠地一插到底。

“操！…”

John觉得自己的所有感官都被撞出了躯壳，电流般密集不间断的快感沿着脊椎攀升到大脑皮层，然后盘旋在那里，久久都无法散去。Sherlock托起他的臀部，在丰满的臀肉上揉捏，他的腰背蜷缩着，肺部缺乏空气，像是摘掉了头盔在宇宙中漂浮。

“混蛋…我的生殖腔、你不能…”

他进得太深了，一次比一次更深，一次比一次更让他迷失自我，他眼前开始出现白点，阴茎顶端喷洒出透明的液体。

Sherlock只是沉默着继续在他身上耕耘，同时小心地估量着对方的底线。他从未试过被如此浓厚的Omega信息素包裹，一层又一层，密不透风的，那些甜蜜诱人的味道几乎要把他的主机卡死了。他的硬件拉着哇哇大叫的警报，但他不想停下来，也根本无法停下。

他的Omega正抱着他，在他怀里呻吟、颤抖，从他身体渗出来的甜味汗液打湿在两人赤裸的皮肤之间。John摸起来是光滑而柔软的，曾作为军人的体格足够健壮又不乏韧性，还有他温暖的体内，像是吃人的洞穴一般把Sherlock的理智消磨殆尽。

“John…John…”

听到呼唤，John微微睁开眼睛，睫毛下方露出黏糊糊的一抹蓝色。

“John..你好湿..”

Sherlock觉得John要在他的双臂间化成一滩湖水了。两人交合的部位磨出了细细的泡沫，但还有更多的爱液源源不断地补充进来。

“操…”

John觉得他正在把前十几年没发过的情一次性全发完，肠道神经质地绞紧又放开，极力去感受自己的密道是怎样被不留情地操开。白色光点越聚越多，他快要到了，徒劳地用腿缠住Sherlock耸动的胯部，“不行、我…”他鼻子发酸，头脑两侧的血管突突地跳着，即使张大了嘴也无法找回呼吸。

他的高潮伴着嘹亮的枪声打响了。

是的，他在抵达极限的那一秒开了枪，杀死了过去的那个退伍士兵，那个软弱、失去信仰和追求的自己。

他的阴茎随着高潮抽搐着吐出一波又一波精液，同时狠命吸紧了后穴，失去控制的肉道毫无章法地摩擦吞吐尚留在体内的坚硬勃起。

“Mrs. Hudson会加收我这个月房租…”Sherlock喘着粗气在他耳边说道。

“唔..把这弹孔算在我头上…”

Sherlock听罢像是在他耳畔笑了。他抽出阴茎，引得John拉长声音闷哼。

“你干什——”

他还没从胡乱的混沌中清醒，就被Sherlock扯着双臂面朝墙压在了床头，发软的膝盖跪在床垫上，接着Sherlock的阴茎插到他的大腿之间。

“帮我射出来，就算还清了你欠的所有人情”，Sherlock扣住他的手指，从后面覆住他全身，语气听着像命令，“听明白了吗，Soldier？…”

John的腰腹一紧，大腿不由地就往中间夹去。Sherlock又舔上他的腺体，他闻到身后那熊熊燃烧的气味，是硝烟和欲望一并混杂。他仰起下巴渴求空气，手腕被锁住按在墙壁上。Sherlock压着他凹陷的腰窝，抽插在他腿间，上方被操红的洞口还在汩汩地流出乳液，和先前的液体一起润湿John的大腿，又顺着肌肉线条滑到膝盖。

他被颠簸地快要失去意识，像风暴中摇摆的帆船，在乌云和粗暴的雨点中分不清方向，却还记得把蹂躏他的东西夹紧。

“够了、够了…”

甲板已经破损，海水打着涡旋入侵，他只能降下旗子缴械。

“就快好了John，再坚持一下..”

Sherlock啃咬他的耳垂，耸动的频率进一步加快。

“混蛋、…你…”

他的骨头疲惫地嘎吱作响，眼泪也争先恐后地夺出他的眼眶，他低声呜鸣，在Sherlock射出来之后彻底瘫软下去。

 

 

不知道过了多久，当John终于有力气支起沉重的脑袋，窗帘外已经明晃晃地透出属于白天的光线了。

“唔…”他浑身酸痛不堪，仿佛在距离几公里的战壕间来回奔波了一整天——或许更累。但他的心情却是轻松而明朗的，热潮期也似乎终于退去了。

John翻身坐起来，先是望着天花板上的弹孔发了几分钟呆，等昨夜的画面一点点回到记忆中，才被烫了尾巴似的红着脸跳下床。

这时房间的门不凑巧地开了。

“早上好”，Sherlock穿着黑衬衫和风衣，正往脖子上系围巾，像是准备出门，而John瞄见了他脖子上的几点红色。

“啊…早。”

他的目光游移着不知道该往哪里放才好，手指挠挠鼻头，从上到下都写着不知所措。Sherlock倒是比他坦然地多，戴好围巾之后把手背到身后，“昨晚我感觉很不错，希望你也是。”

操。为什么他语气里透着一点洋洋得意的感觉，真该死。

Sherlock接着看了眼手表，“刚刚接到了新案子，要去现场一趟，你来吗？”

“我…”

“被害人的后脑有被利器挫伤的痕迹，但我怀疑这不是真正的死亡原因，我需要你，John。”

“可你知道，我已经看过太多的伤口了”，John摇着头，“一辈子都够了。”

“不想看更多吗？”

Sherlock朝他笑着，散发出淡淡的信息素，让John突然感到了归属。

“什么时候你准备好回来了，就告诉我，我一直在这里”，侦探转身前冲他眨眨左眼，“221B Baker Street。回见，John”

 

 

13

John再次见到Harry是半年后。

那之前他收到了一条短信，上面写着“亲爱的John，我发誓这一回我是真的真的真的找到我的另一半了，我们买了一栋漂亮的房子，随时欢迎你来！！！”

John打开地图搜索了一下Harry留的地址，发觉是不远的近郊。于是他挑了一个天气晴朗的周末，带上Mrs. Hudson不久前烤好的热烘烘的松饼，出发前往了Harry的新家。

 

那是一栋红砖房，确实非常漂亮。她们甚至在房顶养了群雪白的鸽子。

“哦…John，见到你真是太好了”，他一进门就得到了Harry大大的拥抱，女人上下不停打量他，捏捏他的手臂，又替他整理一下额前的碎发，“你看起来比之前好多了，上帝保佑。”

然后他们一起坐到沙发上，面前摆着玫瑰茶。

“所以…”每当Harry说出这个单词，John就知道大事不好，果然她的下一句就是，“你打算什么时候和他结婚？”

“啊？”John抬高眉毛，“我——”

“不要狡辩，我闻得出来，你被他标记了。”

“只是暂时标记。”

“哦，是吗？但那家伙似乎把你绑的很紧”，Harry故意在他面前嗅了一圈，“我还以为是永久标记呢”，她拿起一只松饼，放在嘴边咀嚼，“多亏当时你说你要去那什么不靠谱公司上班，我没能拦下你，不然你就遇不到他了，这样的话我会怪罪自己一辈子。”

John冷冷地哼一声，“根本不必，Harry”

他和Sherlock做爱之后的第二天就被Mycroft用小黑车接走了。Mycroft告诉他以后他都不用去上班了，因为那个公司根本就不存在，只是他特意为弟弟准备的婚姻中介所。

“我一向很担忧他的婚姻和幸福，我是说，性也很重要”，Mycroft盯着手里的黑伞，“因为我小时候曾经对他犯下过一些严重的，错误…总之，我有义务这么做，而你John Watson，你通过了考核。”

因此整个事件只是纯粹而彻底的阴谋。

“你现在又在做些什么工作？我看了你的博客，哇哦”，Harry把手伸向第二块松饼，“看起来你真的过得很不错。”

“我在一家诊所上班”，经常因为各种案子而请假或是熬夜，“但…是的，我过得挺不错。”

“这样就好，John，你知道你从战场回来之后我有多担心吗，我从你眼睛里看不到一点快乐，我怕你以后都走不出这个阴影了，不过现在”，Harry欣慰地笑了，“你又变回了从前那个充满干劲的傻小子，我为你感到高兴。”

或许吧，过去的一切都不太重要了，他只需要把握好现在。

<如方便请速来——SH>

“抱歉Harry，我——”

“是Sherlock吗？”

“呃…是的。”

“快去吧，替我谢谢他。还有、松饼很好吃！”

 

<混蛋，都说了我今天在Harry家>

<如不方便，也请速来——SH>

<闭嘴！我在路上了！>

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Lots of love!!!!


End file.
